Clanadian Pony
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Well, hello there. Do you have a moment? My name is Feather; I'm a writer living in Clantopia, just east of Ponyville. I'd like to share with you the story of my four closest friends, and a friend who just recently moved in. She's a local celebrity around these parts of Equestria, I'm quite sure you've heard of her. *Original Characters*
1. Melody and Harmony

Clanadian Pony

"Got any three's?"

"Nope." Techi responds. "Go fish."

Feather glares at her harshly, skeptical of Techi's response. Techi keeps a straight face, confused on why the mean look. She cracks, and rolls her eyes. "Fine." She sighs, and hands over her only three.

Feather takes it. "Any fours?"

Techi shakes her head.

Feather reaches for a card from the pile they had spread out. It was a mess; there were cards mixed in with scraps of food and other random utensils lying out in the kitchen. It wasn't anything new, though. Ever since Martha moved out, nopony uses it anymore. Even then, she rarely touched the space except for the occasional snack with a game of cards.

A four is revealed, and Feather shows it to Techi before putting it in her hand.

"Uh uh! If I gotta play this right, then so do you!" Techi says warningly.

Feather raises an eyebrow, but Techi keeps a stern look on her. Feather sighs, and reaches for the Vodka placed on the end of the counter. She takes a swig. "Got any Queens?"

"Go fish."

"I swear, if I get a Queen…"

"You'll be drunk come lunch time!" Techi smirks, and slides a card in her direction.

Feather picks it up hesitantly.

"Thief… THIEF!" A voice sounds from down the hall.

Feather and Techi perk up just in time to see Cupie dashing into the kitchen. She grasps a pair of scissors from the drawer, and takes cover behind Techi.

"Cupie, it's a card. We're supposed to pick them up, it's part of the-"

But before Techi could finish her sentence, a light goes on down the hall, and she backs behind the counter, followed by Feather.

"Cupie." Feather whispers. "Who's here?"

"I-it's a thief!"

"SHHH!" Both Pegesi warn.

Cupie goes on in a hush tone. "There's somepony in Martha's room. Somepony I've never seen before. I think she wants to rob us."

Feather narrows her eyes. "But how do you know she a-"

"Hello? Who's there?"

The three freeze, and huddle closer together. No one makes a sound, until a unicorn pokes her head around the corner. Cupie screams, and Techi goes into a fighting stance.

"Wah!"

The unicorn falls to the ground, and places her hooves over her head in fear.

"Quite a vicious thief Cupie." Feather notes. "What's your name, oh dangerous one?"

The unicorn peeks up from the floor. Feather was standing over her, and even Techi drops her guard to help her up.

"W-what are you doing! She's a thief!"

"What is going on with all the yelling?" Thiala grunts, rubbing her eyes as she enters from the other hall. "It's six in the morning. _Some _ponies are trying to sleep here."

"Maybe I'm at the wrong complex…" The unicorn sighs.

"Damn right you are!" Cupie intervenes, looking proud with herself. "Thinking you can get away with stealing from our home… well think again!"

"Cupie! She's _not_ a thief." Feather informs. "I'm sorry… you must be Melody, is that right?"

"You know this chick Feather?" Techi questions.

"Now wait a minute…" Cupie ponders to herself.

"Cupie, could you wake Kandi? Tell her our new roommate has moved in."

Episode 1

Melody and Harmony

Clantopia is a valley offset to the east of Ponyvill, towards Canterlot. The sub-urban culture is home to several hundred ponies, including the Clanadian Ponies living at the center of town.

The complex, better known as Clan, is owned as rented by a young unicorn known as Cupie. She inherited Clantopia's most luxurious apartments when her parents left to expand their fortune in Canterlot.

**Name: Cupie (Cyoo-pee)**

**Cutie mark: Cupid bow and arrow**

**Cupie is 13. Her base is a light Salmon-pink color, and her long curly mane and tail are the color of lemons. Her nose and hooves fade into a lighter lavender, and her eyes are a medium brown. The bow of her cutie mark is gold, and the heart-shaped arrow tipped is a dark maroon.**

**(General Zoi's Pony Creator Code)**

**2S2S000100FE9C9CFEC4C412201491E00UN1837000000001Y0 FEFF4DFF7FFF0Q107F3FCC004CB2**

Though Cupie had some troubles keeping the family business in line at the age of nine, she had some help from her earth-pony friend Kandi, who she'd met in school.

**Name: Kandi**

**Cutie mark: Fork and knife**

**Kandi is cotton-candy blue in color, and her medium-length white mane and tail have a pink tint to them. Her eyes are magenta, and her crossed fork-and-knife cutie mark is black. She's 13 years old.**

**(General Zoi's Pony Creator Code)**

**2S2S000004ADFEFCFEFEFE00001FE4AF0UN1837000000002T0 FEDEDEFF7FFF1I107F3FCC004CB2**

With Kandi's support, Cupie was able to make all the necessary repairs to the apartments. The two started living in the main building where Cupie's parents lived. She set up 'for rent' posters across Clanadia, but it wasn't until a business pony named Martha came looking for a home, and offered ways to improve business in exchange for a place to live. The three lived together for a few months, all profiting from the business Martha was bringing in. It was seemingly flawless until the complaints came in. They were all centered around one consistent problem…

**Name: Thiala (Thee-al-ah)**

**Cutie mark: Theatre masks**

**Thiala is a pale-white pony with a long, straightened black mane and short straightened tail. She has a thick dark indigo streak running through her mane, and her eyes are a meek black. She's 19, and has the cutie mark of two theatre masks; one smiling, which is a royal-purple, and one frowning, dark indigo in color.**

**(General Zoi's Pony Creator Code)**

**2S2S000000FEFEFEFFC49D00201000000UN1837108000001T1 00000000047F05107F3FCC004CB2**

Several ponies had problems with Thiala. Not just her roommates, but her neighbors too complained of her attitude towards them. She had been reported breaking things in the lobby, hogging the TV from her roommates, among other things. The residence were threatening to move somewhere else if the problem wasn't resolved, so Cupie made the decision to move the troubled earth-pony in with them. Thiala was pleased with how much nicer the room was then the rest of the complex, and spread the word (or, bragged, that is) to a pegesi she knew who was living in the complex…

**Name: Techi (Teh-kee)**

**Cutie mark: Computer mouse**

**Her bright-scarlet colored body tones nicely against her short, messy neon-green mane and tail. Her eyes are black, like her bracelets and earring. She is 23 years old, with white-computer-mouse cutie mark.**

**(General Zoi's Pony Creator Code)**

**2S2S000020FE0000FFC49D00000000000UN183720000000300 15FE00FF7FFF2W107F3FCC004CB2**

Techi was involved in Clantopia's theatrical company, like the actress Thiala. Once she learned of the better quality room, she put in a request to be moved up. At first Cupie and Kandi said they didn't want anypony else moving in, but Martha convinced them it would be alright; there were open beds, and they could tack on an enormous up charge. Techi accepted the additional cost, and moved into the room across from Thiala. The two brought their manager, Feather, home with them a few weeks later.

**Name: Feather**

**She's 15 years old, her base color is jet-black and her shoulder-length mane and tail take the color of a bright, cherry red. Her eyes are dark grey, and her silver collar has a brick-red gem engraved in the center.**

Feather stayed a few weeks before being asked to leave, to which she simply replied 'no'. Cupie didn't know how to respond; especially since Feather was such a neutral type. She didn't argue, or fuss… she wasn't hyper like Kandi, and not as opinionated as Martha. She minded her business, and didn't bother with anypony else unless bothered first, and even then was very short with conversation. Come the month's end, she paid rent and Cupie deemed it alright for her to stay. After all, Feather had a way of keeping Thiala in check, some how.

"And Martha moved out about a week ago to find 'new business opportunities'." Cupie explains. "I knew we would be getting a new resident, but I didn't know how quickly."

"And here I thought you all knew I was coming." Melody notes. "I was knocking on the door for the longest time… finally I climbed in through a window and only bought the important stuff with me. Then when you came in and started yelling at me- well, I kinda got the impression you were all just very… eh, unwelcoming."

"But it was all a misunderstanding." Feather clarifies. "You're more than welcome here, Melody."

"So hey- what about you?" Techi prompts. "We told you about us, so, what brings you here? And how _do_ you know Feather?"

"I think we should probably get Melody a key before bombarding her with questions." Cupie suggests. She stands from the table, and Melody does as well.

**Name: Melody**

**Cutie Mark: Microphone**

**Melody's a 19 year old unicorn. Her base color is goldish, and she has a long dark-brown mane and tail. Her eyes are a vibrant blue, and her microphone cutie mark is a light sliverish.**

**(General Zoi's Pony Creator Code)**

**2S2S000200A391464F341802401001EFEUN1837000000002F0 4F2600FF7FFF0G107F3FCC004CB2**

"I'd be happy to share with you how I came to be here once I get my things situated. Is that alright?"

"I'm done." Thiala states, as if she were a child being forced to sit through some lecture. She trots back into her room and shuts the door, passing Kandi on the way.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to- ohmygosh!"

Kandi fake-collapses on the ground, and Cupie and Melody give her a strange look.

"Kandi, stand up."

"M-M-M-Melody the unicorn! Is here! Eeeee!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE SCREAMING?!" Thiala shouts.

Kandi ignores her though, and continues to squeal in excitement. She trounces around Melody frantically. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here at Clan this is too cool I must be dreaming oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my GOSH!"

"Whoa there kiddo! Let's let her get settled in before we start asking her questions." Techi warns.

"Settled… in…? You mean she's living… here… with… US?" Kandi exasperates, and falls to the floor again. Techi rolls her eyes, and Cupie leads Melody outside.

Techi picks Kandi up off the floor. "Somepony's hyper this morning. Excited we'll be getting a new roommate?"

"Excited? That's an understatement!" Kandi claims, and begins bouncing again. "I'm SUPER fantastically extra-doubly TRIPLE mega hugely excited times TEN!"

"She has good reason." Feather comments. "Melody's a local celebrity from Ponyvill. She's a traveling singer who-"

"Who has totally the most AMAZINGNESS voice ever and she's super cool and my idol and I LOVE HER!" Kandi interrupts.

"…she's quite the hit." Feather finishes, and takes a sip of her coffee."

"So we have a pop star moving in with us?" Techi clarifies. "SWEET!"

"FANTASTIC!" Kandi chimes.

"SHUT, UP!" Thiala groans, and the Kandi and Techi cringe.

Techi and Feather gave Melody a hand bringing her things in; being able to fly was a huge help in taking things to the upper level. Kandi helped too by going through all Melody's things to 'make sure they weren't booby trapped', which really meant she was just admiring them. Closely. Melody didn't mind though. She was flattered by Kandi's excitement, and goes on to explain that the reason she'd moved was to spread her fame.

"That being said, I don't want to come off as self-centered or anything." Melody explains.

"Have you _met_ Thiala?" Techi chuckles.

"Um… the one that lives down there?" Melody questions, looking down the hallway past the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous that she's not the only performer living here."

"She performs?" Melody asks. "Well, she certainly is… eh…"

"Dramatic?" Feather offers.

"Just a little bit." Melody nods.

"Enough of that, though. Let me give you a tour of the place. You already found your room last night, but there's still plenty to show!"

"I call dibs showing her around Clantopia!" Kandi bursts, following Cupie and Melody into the lobby.

Techi flips over the hand of cards in front of Feather. "Queen of spades." She smirks. "Take a drink."

"That's your hand idiot." Feather says, and gets up.

Techi watches her leave to her room, and shut the door. "What? No round two? We could play doubles. I'll buy better Vodka! Feather, come on!"

"I think she's done." Thiala notes, and steps into the kitchen. She picks up the bottle and finishes what's left.

Techi steps away from Feathers door, and watches Thiala toss the bottle in a pile of cans at the corner of the kitchen. "What's wrong with you? Can't handle a new starlet popping up in town?"

"What's wrong is I can't fall back asleep with all the ruckus you all have been causing. I'll have you know I have a big audition later this afternoon."

"And drinking is going to help you with that how?" Techi challenges.

"You're exaggerating!" Thiala snuffs. "There was hardly any left. Just enough to help me get to sleep, I'd say. Now if you don't mind…"

Techi shrugs. "Well I guess if Feather's done playing, I should be all set."

"_Thank_ you." She sasses, and shuts her bedroom door.

"You know, Melody wasn't wrong about you being unwelcoming." Techi notes, and heads back into the kitchen. She packs up the cards, and turns around to find a young foul placed in front of the door.

"Melody here?"

"Aw!" Techi smiles. "Are you one of her fans?"

The turquoise colored foul shakes her head. "Not really."

"Oh. Well… why are you looking for her then?"

The young unicorn begins trotting through the complex, looking around as she does. "Big sissy wants me to move in with her. She said to give it a try."

"Uh huh." She scratches her head. "Well, I'm not sure when she'll be back. So you just go ahead and, uh, hang out here I guess."

The young foul had a short wavy mane and tail, alternating from navy-blue to seaweed colored green. Her eyes are bright-blue like Melody's. She trots along the kitchen, and makes a face at the pile of garbage sprawled across the counters and sink. She moves on down the hallways.

"Mel?"

She peers inside. Feather looks at her. "Can I help you?"

"Not really. Not unless you know where my sissy is."

"Oh. Um, no I don't sweetie. What does she look like?" Feather questions. She stands from her bed and places her notebook on her pillow.

"No, it's fine. I don't really want to find her anyway."

The foul speeds away when Feather tries to approach her, and is out the door by the time she can even make it into the living room.

"Well that was… peculiar." Feather comments to herself, and retreats to her room.

Melody returned home a little before nightfall. Kandi and Cupie had gotten caught up in chatter with some of their friends around Clantopia, and Melody, ironically feeling left out of a conversation about her, left.

"Oh. It's you." Thiala snorts. Without any other acknowledgement, she gets up, leaving her cup of coffee on the table, and heads towards her room.

Melody's about to say something, but stops herself. She sighs, and walks towards her room.

"Hey Melody." Techi greets. "You happen to see a queen of clubs lying around anywhere? I think Feather may have hid it."

"Sorry, can't say I have." She shrugs.

"Let me know." Techi says, wobbling about a little. Clearly she was a bit tipsy, Melody figured. "Oh! There was something I was going to tell you- something important."

"Yes…?" Melody asks, politely keeping her patients.

"There was some kid here looking for you. One of your fans- no wait, siblings."

"Siblings?" Melody questions. She gasps. "Harmony! Oh, shit! I totally forgot- Techi, where is she?"

"I think she's around here somewhere. Hey, while you're looking for her, you think you could keep an eye out for a queen of clubs? I'm pretty sure Feather hid it from me."

Melody ignores Techi's comment though, and rushes into her room. "Harmony? Oh, where are you?"

"Looking for this?" Feather asks, carrying a collapsed foul on her back.

"Oh my god- Harmony!" Melody gasps, and rushes to her.

Harmony blinks a couple times. "Hey Mel." She yawns. "Feather and I were playing tag. I lost."

Feather leans over and sets the younger unicorn down on Melody's bed.

"She was quite stubborn about coming here." Feather explains. "I wouldn't be so expecting of her to want to stay."

"Thank you, Feather." Melody nods, and Feather shuts the door as she leaves. "Harmony." Melody runs a hoof over the foul's hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when I said I would be, but that doesn't give you permission to cause trouble for my new roommates."

"So what?" Harmony mutters, still half-asleep. "Who cares what they think. You'll just be moving in a couple months anyway. And you'll take me away from all my friends. Why make new friends Mel? Why?"

"I have a reputation to keep." Melody explains. "And even if we do move again, we can always come back and visit. Just because we go away doesn't mean we have to go away from the ponies we meet as well."

"So you mean we can go back and visit Rubi and Emmy?" Harmony perks up a little.

Melody cringes. "I-I'm sorry hun. Ponyville's off limits."

"It's not fair." Harmony groans. "It's not FAIR!"

"You'll make new friends!"

"I don't wanna!"

"The ponies here are nice."

"The ponies in Ponyvill were nice! They were nice, and you left! You kidnapped me and made me come with you! I don't wanna be here!" Harmony shouts, and begins to cry loudly.

"Harmony please! You know we can't go back! I'm sorry, but we- we can't." Melody sniffles. "And that's final."

"You're so mean!" Harmony declares, and races out the door. Melody doesn't go after her; after all, Feather was in all likelihood right about her not wanting to stay.

Thiala comes home later that night, greeted by Feather and Techi.

"So?"

Thiala smirks. "What do you mean _so_. As if it's even a question."

"You got in?" Feather asks, raising an eyebrow.

Thiala flips her hair, and trots past with her head held high. "Well of course I did! Did you expect any less?"

"Excellent." Feather smiles. "This could be the big break we've been waiting for."

"And we know Melody too." Techi reminds. "With these kinds of connections, there's no WAY they can say no!"

"Hush." Feather warns. "Let's not get too excited now. This is just one more step. Until we know for sure…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Keep it on the down low."

Feather nods.

"Now if you girls will excuse me, I have to be on my way to bed." Thiala pushes past them, towards her room. "I have rehearsal first thing in the morning."

"Don't mess this one up, Thiala. If I hear even one of your cast-mates say anything other then you being a dazzling performer…"

"Don't you worry Feather. They'll love me. I mean, it is me." Thiala boasts.

"I'm talking about that snarky attitude of yours." Feather smites. "I swear to god if you screw this up for us-"

"Alright." Thiala says. "I'll handle it. You and Techi have your own things to worry about now, don't you?"

She flicks her head down the hall, signaling towards Melody's room.

"We'll work it out." Techi assures her.

"Let's all get some sleep." Feather suggests, and nopony disagrees. They each head into their separate rooms, and the lights go out.

**A/N:**

**Well hello, everypony. This is Feather; writer and editor. Thanks for joining me and the Clanadian Ponies on our adventure, and I hope to see your continued support. If you'd like to get a better idea of who we are, you can check out our article in the Foal Free Press here:  
**

**kittyhallows:dot:blogpot:dot:com  
(Replacing the :dot: with a .)  
**

**Or, paste our pony codes under the 'advanced' section in General Zoi's 'Pony Creator', which you can find here;**

**generalzoi:dot:deviantart:dot:com  
(Again, :dot: = .)  
**

**I post chapters weekly, and I would love to hear from you all.**

**-Feather**


	2. Fame versus Popularity

Episode 2

Fame versus Popularity

"My god!" Cupie gasps. "What is- Melody, what did you do?"

"Hm?" She turns around. "Oh, good morning Cupie!" She smiles, and levitates a plate in her direction. "Biscuits?"

Kandi wanders out of her room too and stops next to Cupie, also speechless and staring wide-eyed.

"It's clean." Cupie blinks.

"It's food!" Kandi notes, and grabs a biscuit off the plate.

Cupie continues to admire the now-clean kitchen. The garbage was thrown away, appliances cleared off and, by the looks of it, in use. Even the floors were sparkling clean!

"I figured I'd help out a little since I'm here." Melody shrugs. "Don't worry, I have the tendency to make a mess too when I'm in the kitchen. It's cleaned up now though, and I promise to clean up anything I use." She ponders for a moment. "I think that was in my contract, actually."

"Well, thank you." Cupie says, entering the room as if it were new. "And I really, REALLY appreciating you fixing this room, but since you bring up the contract… there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course."

"I understand you have a young foul living with you."

"Oh…" Melody sighs. "Is that not allowed?"

As Kandi continued to chow down on the biscuits, Cupie leads Melody into the living room. "The contract is a bit iffy on the subject, but I do believe it states that children are only permitted to live with their parents in the complex."

"I see."

"You can have a look it, and see if you find a loophole, but unfortunately I can't make any exceptions. By no means am I going to kick your little sister out, but I do request you find a solution to the problem, before it becomes a problem." Cupie recommends. She leaves Melody with a stack of papers, and drags Kandi out of the kitchen.

"Alright… where should I start then?"

Around the same time that morning, Thiala is already at her first rehearsal. Techi's come with her.

"Why do they start so early in the mornings anyway?" Techi complains. "Can't you tell them you can't work mornings?"

"Honestly Techi, this isn't like some job that they can change around shifts. This is a film- with cast members. Everypony is needed in order to have a complete cast, which is very, VERY important for everypony involved to get to know each other. These are my fellow theatre-goers; I'll have to know their acting style, how tolerable they are, what level they're at, what-"

"Thiala!" A male with a megaphone cutie-mark interrupts. "Change of plans, we don't need you in the first scene. Your character comes in later. Be back around noon, kay?" With that, he walks away.

"…you were saying?"

"Yes, well. I wasn't looking forward to cast bonding time anyway." Thiala says, and Techi follows her back towards Clan.

"Isn't that the point of all this though?" Techi asks, flying slightly above ground next to her overly-confident friend.

"Please. I don't _need _to talk to the actors. They're practically worthless. The director; that's what we're here for."

"So what you're saying is, you're a worthless actor?"

"Oh shut up Techi! I meant those worms. You know how much more popular I am than those… grunts." Thiala points out. "And has Feather told you nothing? That director is from Los Stallious. He's shot several award-winning films featuring some of the greatest actors and actresses of all time."

"He's our connection." Techi realizes.

"Hello? Where have you been the past three weeks?"

"Well I thought we were going for a famous actor!" Techi reasons.

"Perhaps I should have Feather accompany me later today."

After sifting through the documents for what seemed to be forever, Melody finally came to the section on having children in the complex.

"So you see, it says here that a foul may not be permitted in the complex without an adult of ages 21 or older present, and may not be left un-attended for more than three days without a sitter." Melody explains to Cupie, pointing it out in the contract. "You see? It never says anything about having to be a direct parent!"

"But Melody… I thought you were only 19."

"I am." She states. "But isn't Techi older?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose she is. There's certain responsibilities that come along with a child… for example, if Harmony were in violations, Techi would be the one getting in trouble." Cupie explains.

"I promise I can take care of her. Harmony's never been in any sort of trouble before. Nothing serious, anyway."

"You'll have to talk to Techi about it." She concludes. "If you can convince her to put Harmony under her name, though, then I'll allow it."

"Thank you, Cupie!"

"There's also other chores that have to be taken care of." Cupie notes. "I was looking through the contract as well, and it specifically says that food is left up to each pony his or her self. I'm sorry to say, but I can't put you on kitchen duty."

"I read that too, actually." Melody cringes. "Can't you change it, though? I mean, wouldn't it be nice to have somepony else cook for everyone?"

"Fact of the matter is, not everypony is here for meals, and though it would be beneficial to both me and Kandi, I can't say the same about the others. It's just not something that I can permit."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something for you to do. Just leave it to me for now."

"A-alright." Melody sighs.

"I know it's not what you wanted, but I really can't make any exceptions."

"Yeah, I understand. It's fine, I'll do whatever task you put me up to."

"I'll let you know when I find something." Cupie nods. She takes the papers, and returns to her room.

"So? Do I get to stay?" Harmony asks, peeking her head out from the corner.

"I still have to ask Techi, but I think so."

"Darn it!" Harmony stamps her hoof.

"Now really- do you have any idea where you would go if they made you leave? Do you really want to be forced out?"

"Better than being forced to be stuck here." She grunts, and crosses her arms.

"Get back in your room, Harmony." Melody demands, and the foul glares at her on her way back.

Techi and Thiala enter just as Melody slouches into her chair.

"That gives us, like, half an hour!" Techi reasons. "By the time we get there for lunch to start, we'll have to head back!"

"That's what I'm saying." Thiala replies. "There's no time for us to eat if we wait for lunch at The Cloud. What's so bad about getting breakfast?"

"If I'm paying my hard-earned bits to eat, I'm going to get what I want." Techi explains. "And I want Cloudsdale spaghetti!"

"I have to be at rehearsal by noon!" Thiala repeats.

"Um, did you say spaghetti?"

Both the bicoring ponies look to Melody now.

"I actually have a great recipe for spaghetti. It might not be Cloudsdale-brand, but I think you'll like it if you give it a try."

"Do we even have noodles here?" Thiala questions.

"Well, I don't know." Melody shrugs. "But I brought some home-made ones with me."

"Noodles." Thiala smites. "You brought home-made… noodles."

"Come on Thiala, she's offering to feed us." Techi nudges her. "Why don't you thank her? Huh?"

She glares at her vibrant-colored friend, but sighs. "Thanks…" She mutters in a low voice.

"I'll get some started. It might take a while before the sauce is ready, but I'll have it done before eleven."

"Perfect!" Techi smiles. "Thanks Melody!"

And so by eleven, all the Clanadian Ponies had sat down and ate, including Thiala and Harmony.

"Oh my gosh, this food is INCREDIBLE!" Kandi excites.

"I have to agree, this really is incredible, Melody." Feather comments. "Where did you get this recipe?"

"I kinda made it up actually." She shrugs. "I play around with food until I find something that works."

"This works alright." Kandi smiles. "This works great!"

"Well, if Kandi says it works great…" Melody smirks.

"You should take her seriously!" Techi comments. "Well- not all the time. Not ever, actually, but I mean, when it comes to food. Yeah."

"Kandi's a professional connoisseur." Cupie explains. "And she's actually really picky."

"Which is why we think she got the job." Techi adds.

"You mean you guys don't know how she was hired?" Melody questions.

"She says she was just given the job out of no where." Cupie explains.

"It's true!" Kandi interrupts. "Like, it fell right out of the sky!"

"Jobs don't just fall out of the sky, Kandi." Feather sighs.

"Anyway…" Cupie interrupts. "Ever since she started working with the 'fine eats' company, Kandi was granted her cutie mark as a connoisseur, and has been working there ever since."

"It's- eh, kinda hard to believe." Melody comments. "I mean…"

It's true; Kandi is exceptionally small. She might even weigh less than any of the Clanadian Ponies. Fact of the matter is, she eats like crazy!

"We figure it must be her metabolism is always constantly working, that it just works so fast it's like the more she eats, the less she weighs." Cupie attempts to explain.

"Kandi's a bit of a mystery at times." Feather comments, and no pony disagrees.

"I'm full." Harmony announces, and gets up.

"Dibs!" Kandi shouts, and grasps the bowl.

"Well you can have the rest of mine as well." Thiala says. "Feather, help me run lines for my play."

"No."

Thiala rolls her eyes. "Techi?"

"No way! These noodles are the bomb. Hey, can I have seconds?"

"Certainly!" Melody smiles. "Have as much as you like!"

"I'll help you run lines!" Kandi volunteers, and starts to get up.

"No sauce in the bedrooms dear." Cupie warns.

"Aw." Kandi moans. "Sorry Thiala, you're on your own!"

"What about Melody?" Cupie offers. "I'm sure you two could-"

"Um- actually, I'm done eating now." Feather interrupts. "Let's take a look at that script, huh Thiala?"

They disappear down the hall.

"I call dibs on Feathers leftovers." Kandi claims, and pulls her bowl over as well.

"Ah huh." Cupie sounds, closing one eye. "Strange ponies…" She comments before getting up. She places her bowl in the sink, and leaves.

"Thanks again for the food Melody." Techi comments. "I'm serious, this is really good."

"I should hope so." Melody smiles. "My spaghetti has won a few contests."

"No way!" Techi smiles.

"True story."

"That's sweet!"

Melody nods. "So, hey. Can I ask you a favor, Techi?"

"Hm?" She looks up, her mouth full of noodle. She swallows. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Okay. So I'm kinda having this problem. You see, my little sister Harmony moved here with me, and-"

"I remember." Techi nods.

"Well it's just, in order for her to stay at the complex, she needs an adult under her name as sort of like to say a 'caretaker'."

"Standard for the complexes here."

"Right. Well, the thing is…"

Melody pauses. Techi looks at her.

"Could I sign Harmony under your name?" Melody blurts.

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean, it's not like I expect you to take care of her-"

"Melody."

"And I promise she won't get you in any serious trouble-"

"Melody…"

"And I _swear_ you'll have practically nothing to do with her aside from living in the same house with her and-"

"Melody! Chill! I said it's fine."

"Hm?" She looks at her wide-eyed, then shakes her head. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yeah! No problem!" Techi laughs. "After all, it's the polite thing to do."

"Oh thank you Techi!"

"Come on, did you think I'd just let your sister get kicked out or something? Besides, I'm old enough. You're not. My age is something I have that you don't."

"Heh heh… Um, right." Melody nods awkwardly. "Well, thank you."

"And I'm sure if there were ever something _you_ could do, that _I_ couldn't, then you would totally be there for me. Or anypony. Like, you know, Feather. Just for example."

"Hah, eh, yeah. For sure."

"Anyway, I'll go get those papers from Cupie." Techi stands from her spot, and heads down the right-hand wing.

"Jeez, Cupie wasn't wrong." Melody comments to herself. "Strange."

**A/N:**

**Greetings, everypony! I'm kinda in the middle of rehearsal, so I'll keep my message brief. I just wanted to take a moment to show my appreciation for your support, so, thank you all very much. The amount of views is always a plus, but it would be really awesome if you guys could leave a review too. Can't wait to hear from everypony, and see you again next week.**

**-Feather**


	3. The Mystery of the Missing Sock

Episode 3

The mystery of the missing sock

"MeloDY!" Kandi chimes. "Melody! Cupie's lookin' for ya!"

Melody slowly opens her door. "At four in the morning…?"

"Oh, no no no." Kandi shakes her head. "Tomorrow morning. But she said to let you know."

"I meant to let her _know_ tomorrow morning." Cupie groans, walking into view. "Well, since you're up now I guess there's no sense in waiting. Come along, Melody. I've found a chore for you."

Melody follows Cupie down the hall, and to the basement of the complex. She turns a light on to reveal a laundry room.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Cupie comments. "The laundry from our room has been piling up for a while now. We could use somepony to help us get caught up, and keep us on top of it."

"I gottcha." Melody nods. "So just wash and dry, and bring it back up?"

"Exactly!" Cupie nods. "The clothing from our room is stored in this one. Just bring it back up in this basket when it's dry, and we'll sort through our own things."

"Sounds good." Melody nods. "I'll start on it before breakfast, alright?"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. You know we appreciate you making food for us, but by no means are you obligated to."

"It's no trouble, really." Melody shrugs. "I have to cook for Harmony anyway, and I know you guys like what I make."

"Suit yourself." Cupie shrugs. "And, it is appreciated."

It wasn't until seven the same morning when Kandi came barging in again.

"Mel-o-DY! Cupie's looking for you!"

"Kandi…" Melody groans. "We already did this, remember?" _Does that girl ever sleep…?_

"Right, sorry to wake you again Melody." Cupie says as she enters the room. "Actually, me and Kandi were going to the fair and were wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"It's super fun! And there's lots of stuff to do!"

"Aaaaand, it's a great way to get to meet other ponies around Clantopia." Cupie throws in. "You could totally hold off on the laundry until later today if you wanna come with us."

"We're leaving in, like, five minutes! Four! Three!" Kandi says.

"Gosh well thanks for the invite, but I think I'm gonna have to pass." Melody replies. "I'm still in the process of settling in, you know; finding where everything is, getting to know the ponies that live in the complex… and- and Harmony! You know, I can't just leave her by herself."

"Bring her with!" Kandi says as she bounces. "There's plenty of fun things for kids to do at the fair!"

Cupie gives Melody a suspicious look, though. "Uh huh. I don't see why you can't get 'situated' after the fair. It doesn't come around too often, you know."

"Um…"

"But no one's forcing you to go if you don't want to." Cupie says, and raises her eyebrows.

"I-it's not that I don't want to, really! It's just… well, I kinda don't want to go out just yet, to be honest." Melody sighs. "There's bound to be ponies who know me, and I'm just not ready for the bombardment yet. I know that must sound conceded."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Cupie chuckles. "We'll take you to some other celebration at a later time. Sorry to wake you!"

"Before you go-" Melody interrupts. "Would you mind taking Harmony with you? I really think she needs to make new friends her age."

"What do you mean by that?" Kandi asks.

Melody signals down the hall, to which, upon further examination, fighting can be heard.

"Gimmi!"

"No!"

"It's mine!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Cupie opens the door to find Techi and Harmony fighting over a square piece of paper. Harmony was winning.

"I need that!"

"What for? Finders keepers!"

"It goes in my deck!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Your deck is red!"

"Is not! It's-"

Techi pauses.

"Oh. Well, I guess it is." She laughs. "Still, what do you need a queen of clubs for anyway?"

"I'm gonna start building a deck of my own." She claims triumphantly.

"Um…"

"See. Harmony is making friends her own age!" Kandi gleams. "Three times her age, actually! That's, like, three friends in one!"

"Techi, we're going to the fair." Cupie announces, ignoring Kandi's comment.

"Hey- how long has everypony been standing there?" Techi freaks.

"Long enough to witness you lose a piece of paper to a child." Melody laughs. "Harmony, hun, Kandi and Cupie are going to take you to the fair."

"Will my friends be there?" She asks.

"Your new friends will be." Melody offers. "Please?"

"Fine." Harmony huffs, and stands. "But I want money for cotton candy and caramel apples."

Melody drops a sack of bits in front of Harmony. "Now not too many sweets before you eat some real food, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's go!" Harmony demands, and starts out the door.

"Slow down there, we still have to-"

"Three two one GO!" Kandi leaps up, and follows Harmony outside.

"Well, I guess it'll be alright, then." Cupie comments to herself as she hesitantly follows the two out.

"So why aren't you going newbie?"

"Why aren't you?" Melody retaliates.

"Fair enough." Techi shrugs.

"Besides, I have to do laundry and other stuff. Speaking of which… are you hungry?"

Melody soon discovered that the dryer machine was, and has been, broken for a long time. She's just now hanging up the remainder of the clothing on the lines outside of the complex.

"Phew."

"Somepony's been busy." Feather notes, flying in from town.

"To say the least. Hey where the hell have you been? This is the first I've seen you all day." Melody notes.

"I've been going with Thiala to her rehearsals. There's only a couple left before shooting starts." Feather explains. "You know the weather's calling for rain tonight, right?"

"Aw, are you kidding?" Melody slumps over. "I just spent the past hour putting all this up."

"Why?" Feather laughs. "Do really wear this much clothing?"

Melody gives her a puzzled look. "What do you mean? This is all your guys' laundry, isn't it?"

Feather scans over it. "I don't think so. I've never seen anypony accessorize this often. Besides the occasional hat."

"Well where did all this laundry come from then?!" Melody exasperates. "You know what- forget it. It can get washed again in the rain, I'm not taking all this mystery laundry back in."

"Did I mention they're calling for strong winds?"

Melody groans painfully.

"Must you leave me behind every time? You know I don't have wings, don't you?" Thiala asks as she approaches the complex.

"Well who's fault is that now?" Feather mocks. "Since you're here, why don't you lend us a hoof with bringing all this laundry in?"

Thiala gives Feather a weird look. "Why would I do that? It's not mine, I'm not touching it."

"Whose is this then?!" Melody freaks.

"Never mind that. We better start bringing this in before those clouds get here." Feather notes. "Thiala, seriously. Just take some with you."

"I don't think so." She says, and walks away.

Feather and Melody, and later Techi too, finish bringing in the last of the clothing.

"Phew, I think that's all of it." Melody sighs. "Thank you both for your help."

"No problem, but you really should consider wearing less accessories." Techi points out.

"But it's not my- oh why even bother…"

"Techi, you wouldn't happen to know why we have all this laundry, would you?"

Techi shakes her head. "I've never seen it before."

"You guys you guys you guys!" Kandi bursts through the doors. "There's about to be a HUGE storm! Take cover!"

"We know." Techi and Melody say simultaneously.

"We just finished bringing in all the clothes anyway, so it should be alright." Melody adds.

"Forget about the clothes- save yourselves!" Kandi pleads, and ducks under a bed.

"Kid. Really. Chill." Techi responds, and drags the hyperactive pony from under the bed.

"Dark clouds on the way, girls." Cupie mentions as she walks in. "Melody, did I not say to dry the clothes before bringing them back?"

"Dryers broken." She shrugs. "Hey- I have a question about that, by the way…"

"Certainly."

"Where does all this laundry come from?"

Cupie gives her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you told me the pile down there was all the laundry that we use here." Melody explains.

"Yes." Cupie confirms.

"But from what it seems, nopony here really wears any of these clothes."

"Except for the occasional hat." Feather adds in, while she watches Techi fight with Kandi back and forth.

"Except for the occasional hat, that is correct." Cupie confirms.

"Right." Melody says. "So why do we have all these vests and capes and other things if nopony wears them?"

Cupie sighs. "Look here Melody." She puts a hoof around her back. "It's time we had a talk." She walks her forward, towards no real destination. "Over time, ponies accumulate a certain amount of laundry, just as they do with dishes or tissue, or dirt on their mane when they don't shower. The thing is, just as we have to clean ourselves and throw out our trash and wash our dishes, everypony must also wash their laundry if they expect to have clean clothes."

Melody's confused. "But you can't compare it to- we actually USE dishes. For our food." Melody explains. "We don't use laundry."

"And we can't use laundry if nopony cleans it."

"But nopony is GOING to wear the laundry even if I do clean it."

"It won't be laundry then though." Cupie explains. "They'll be clothes. Clean clothes."

"You get what I mean."

"I see your concern here Melody, and I'm trying my best to explain it to you. Laundry is just a natural part of the life cycle. It's best we not question these things, rather just allow it to take its course." Cupie tells her.

"I am _so_ confused."

"Um, hello! Did anypony bother to tell me they were leaving?"

"Harmony!" Melody gasps. "You guys left Harmony at the fair?!"

"Oh…" Cupie winces. "I thought you were still with Kandi. Sorry."

"Sorry?!" Melody snaps. "What if she got lost?"

"Whatever Melody, they didn't mean to abandon me. Besides, the weather pegasus called off the storm. Something to do with the fair staying open later." Harmony explains.

"What? You mean-"

"We brought all that in for nothing?" Feather finishes. "I'm out."

"F-Feather!" Melody wines.

"You better let that hang up Melody." Cupie suggests. "It might start smelling bad if you let it sit in a pile like that for too long."

"But I-"

"We'll wait until you're done with that before getting ready for dinner." She cuts her off, and retreats to her room.

Harmony stares at her.

"What, are you going to help me hang all this up or something?"

"Not a chance." Harmony replies, and trots off. "And I ain't waitin' for my food either, so you better make me a snack before you even think about getting started."

"Techi no- nonono the storm is gonna get me! It's gonna get all of us! Right out of the sky!" Kandi screeches

"For the last time, nothing dangerous is going to happen!" Techi shouts.

"Oh lord…" Melody sighs, and begins gathering the clothes again.

The group gather about an hour and a half later, while Melody is finishing up dinner. She passes out a plate of chicken and rice to the Clanadian ponies.

"This smells so good. I can't wait to taste it!" Kandi announces, licking her lips.

"You might want to, it's still hot." Melody warns.

"I must say, it's quite nice to sit down with everypony and eat meals like this on a regular basis. I don't get to see you all as often as I would like." Feather comments.

"That's a very sweet thing of you to say, Feather." Cupie smiles.

"Uhg." Thiala groans, coming from her room. "As if I don't see enough of you during the day. Do we _have_ to eat at the same time?"

"Thiala, show some respect." Feather glares at her. "If you don't like eating with us then why don't you go get food for yourself?"

"And what, walk to the store? Too much effort." She claims, and plops down in her seat. "Besides, what if the pegasus decide to do the storm last minute? It could be dangerous."

"Do you guys know anything? Really. You think us pegasus would conjure up a storm that was of actual danger to anypony?" Techi grunts.

"Melody, the food is delectable. Great job as always." Feather says, attempting to steer the topic off the subject of bicoring.

"Can I eat it now? Is it cooled off? I am STARVING! Okay, okay, I'm going in!" Kandi says, and dives her face into her food.

"Dear, you do know there's a fork available to you." Cupie points out.

"What fun would that be?" Kandi asks, bits of her food falling from her mouth.

Cupie sighs. "Anyway, I appreciate you cooking for us today Melody, even after being so busy with the laundry."

"Yeah." Melody nods. "I still don't understand it, but, you're welcome."

"So Melody, when are you planning to get back out there and start performing again?"

"Actually there's a-"

"Uhg!" Thiala interrupts. "'oh Melody, your foods so good, oh Melody you're so helpful! Melody your food tastes so delectable' Melody Melody Melody- why is that all anypony ever talks about anymore? Forget this- I think I'd rather walk to the store and get my own food."

With that, Thiala gets up and grabs her bag before leaving.

"…anyway, I heard about a collage concert the Clantopians hold around the full moon. I was thinking about auditioning to do a song there."

"I've been meaning to ask." Feather chimes in. "Do you have a songwriter, or do you sing your own work?"

"Actually I mostly do cover work." Melody explains. "I bought a song from a poet once, but only because I really liked his lyrics, and it hadn't been released yet."

"He sold it to you?" Feather perks up. "What was his name?"

"Come to think of it… I don't remember." Melody says, scratching her head.

"Melody dear, never purchase lyrics from an unknown name. If you spend money on an unreleased piece of music, make sure they've made a well-respected name for themselves prior to."

"Oh I know that. He was somewhat of an acquaintance of mine though, and, like I said, the lyrics really hit me. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have accepted it, but this was a special occasion." She explains. "I needed something original for a contest I was entering."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Feather shakes her head. "Be real. Anypony of your standards should be handed music. Hell, ponies should be begging you to sing their work."

"You think so?"

"You're an artist, Melody. You have a beautiful voice, and you have a name for yourself. You do realize that by singing another writer's piece, you are thereby spreading their fame as well as your own?"

"I… guess I never thought of it that way."

Feather smiles. "I suggest you be careful though. I'm certain if you were looking, you could find plenty aspiring writers who would even be willing to pay you to sing their songs. That doesn't mean the music will be any good though if the writer is inexperienced."

"Well thank you for the advice, Feather, but… I mean, I'm a cover artist. I really don't want to get into the whole trade thing."

"Huh." Feather shrugs. "Pity."

Melody glares at her now, but Feather continues to munch on her rice nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hm?" She looks up for a moment. "Oh, nothing. Just that you could be making so much more out of your career if you found yourself a songwriter."

"What, you know where I could find one?" Melody challenges.

"Oo! I know I know!" Kandi excites.

Melody glances at her, to see her pointing at Feather.

"You?" Melody asks, raising an eye brow.

"Hm? Oh, me? Well, to be frank I wasn't quite suggesting myself, but-"

"So that's what this is about." Melody says, and squints her eyes. "You're trying to sell me your music!"

"Not sell." Feather corrects. "And I'm just putting it out there. I know you're quite popular, Melody, and I wouldn't want to see your career being wasted on what's already been done. That being said, I have yet to see what style of music you perform, and what type of reputation you have for yourself. What I'm saying is, I'm not even sure if I want to release my music to you just yet."

Melody's silent. "Well. I… haven't even read your lyrics yet."

"Then it stands as is." Feather points out.

"Then so it does." Melody responds.

**A/N:**

**Hey, everypony. Quite a long chapter today, by the looks of it! Thanks for sticking through it; you're all awesome. I'm officially assigning double awesome points for anypony who leaves a review. Ready, set, GO!**

**-Feather**


	4. Cupid's Bow

Episode 4

Cupid's bow

The preparation for the collage concert was putting a strain on everypony, so it seemed. Techi was busy setting up the lighting display, Feather had decided to make some last-minute revisions to her song (which her singer and musicians weren't happy about, considering they've already put it through rehearsal), Thiala can't seem to get her dance routine straight, Melody's panicking over some forgotten lyrics, and even Kandi's having a hard time checking all the food and making sure it's acceptable for the performances.

"And just what are _you _doing during all this?" Harmony asks, after giving up on trying to get her spaz of a sister's attention.

"What am I doing? What AREN'T I doing?"

Never mind that, then. Clearly Cupie was spazzing too. Harmony rolls her eyes and walks away as Cupie continues on with her problems to herself.

"It's almost too much for me! All single ponies asking for my help looking for a date to bring… all the females in a relationship complaining that their boyfriends won't take them! How am I supposed to deal with so much at once?" Cupie complains, and turns back around. "Harmony?"

"Hey busy bee, you mind taking a break from your relationship crisis's and give me a hand with the gobos?" Techi calls from above. "These things just won't stay in…"

"Did you try clipping the device on the front shut?" Cupie offers.

Techi peeks over to the other side. "Oh… heh heh." She chuckles. "Well that's one more crises you've helped avoid."

"I don't think love between a pony and a machine counts." Cupie notes. "Shouldn't you be behind the scenes controlling the lighting booth anyway? Why do they have you hooking shit up?"

"The idiots who came in here last night did it wrong." Techi explains. "I guess the saying goes… if you want something done right…"

"Cupie! Cupie! We have a problem!" Kandi exclaims, running up to her friend.

"I don't have time for your snack problems, I have four different ponies looking for dates for tonight's show."

"So? That's an even number. Why don't you just match them up with each other?" Techi offers. "Crises avoided, point one for Techi!"

"They're all female, darling."

"And, point lost."

"Well you got another female to add to your list. Feather's absolutely dateless tonight!" Kandi explains.

"Kandi, I'm not going to tell you again, I'm not looking for a date." Feather sighs, now entering the conversation. "Cupie will you tell this girl to leave me alone so I can focus? The guitarist isn't getting the new rift on cue and I-"

"Oh hey, why doesn't she just date the guitarist?" Kandi proposes. "Point for Kandi! What do I win?"

"Again, her guitarist is a female." Cupie sighs. "Feather, if you're having that much of an issue finding a decent date, you could have just told me."

"I am NOT looking for a date! I'm looking for a better band!"

"You know I play the guitar, right?" Techi throws in.

"Don't you have some lights to be hanging?" Feather glares.

"Wait- I'm confused… you want me to find you a guitarist you can date… and that can learn your song in less than an hour?"

Feather puts her hoof to her head. "No. Just…" She walks away.

"Do I get my prize now?" Kandi asks.

"Kandi, dear. Could you please just leave Feather alone? I don't think she's the dating type."

"I know Cupie, that's why she _needs_ your help! She can't find a date for herself, so she needs you to find a date _for_ her."

"I really don't think she's looking, Kandi." Techi reiterates. "Just like those damn school kids weren't looking when they tried to hook this piece of shit up." Techi grunts, fighting with one of the wires.

Cupie returns her attention to Kandi. "Don't you already have a disaster of your own to take care of?"

"Oh, nope. I already checked all the food. It was all bad."

Cupie raises an eyebrow. "Then, what do you expect us to eat?"

"Well Melody's food of course! It's the only thing that tastes good!"

"You can't possibly expect Melody to make enough food for the entire town… she has a performance to do!" Cupie explains.

"Eh, she already said no." Kandi shrugs. "So we'll just have to eat the bad food."

"Then why didn't you- oh, never mind." Cupie sighs. "If you aren't busy, then can you help me scour the town for single guys?"

"Say no more, I'm on it!"

"Thank you!" Cupie smiles. "Here's a list of the girls we need to find matches for, if you want to start with-"

"Don't worry Feather, I'll find you an awesome guy, and he'll play the guitar too!" Kandi proclaims, and dashes off in the opposite direction, not even acknowledging the list Cupie attempted to hand to her.

"Need some help there chika?" Techi offers. "I still have a couple more to connect, but I'll be finished soon. I can head off on a search when I have a spare moment."

Cupie sighs in relief. "Thank you Techi."

"No sweat!" Just hand up the list and I'll tackle it in a second."

"Um, no wings, remember?"

"Heh, oh yeah. Well, I'll just-"

"Techi wait!"

But before Cupie could warn her, Techi lets go of the light and it crashes to the floor.

"Oh crap… Um, Cupie?"

"It's fine." Cupie says, at the end of her patients. "I'll find them on my own."

"Actually I was going to ask if you could help me find the gobo? I think I dropped it in this mess…"

Cupie doesn't respond. She's stiff.

"On second thought, I got it. You go… hunt down your guitar dude or whatever."

Cupie makes the decision that being around the festival itself wasn't the most efficient idea, and heads out towards the complexes. She passes by a male she doesn't know, and begins towards him.

"Hi!"

The man turns around. He faces the women who greeted him, smiles, and they kiss.

Cupie stops. So much for that. She trots slowly back home, and levitates a notebook out of the shelves.

"Hmm… no… he's dating Ellen…"

She pulls a pen from nearby, and marks a streak through her book.

"He's too soft… Marci would never go for that. Oh, but he could go with Sam! Wait- but what about Daniel? Yeah, Sam and Daniel, perfect! But wait- Daniele could go with Jessica too… actually, he's probably the only one who could match with Flora. Oh, but Sam and Daniel would be so darn perfect together- it would be a terrible thing to keep them apart!"

Cupie goes through her list, mixing and matching the couples until finally coming out with one final product.

"Half an hour until show time… I have to act fast!" Cupie contemplates aloud.

But no one seemed to have an extra hoof to spare. Feather was freaking out, Techi was overwhelmed with the mess she made, and Thiala and Melody couldn't leave back-stage until their performances were finished. And who KNOWS where Kandi's off to.

"What's this? Is this the four of hearts?" Harmony asks, swiping the paper from Cupie.

"Harmony, you give that back!" Cupie demands.

"This isn't even a card!" She chucks it. "Worthless!"

"This is in no way worthless! This is the solution to the restless hearts of Clantopia. A carefully crafted sheet of who goes with who to the show."

"Oh." Harmony shrugs. "So where they at then?"

"That's sort of the problem… I… haven't been able to find any of them yet." Cupie admits.

"Yet?" Harmony scoffs. "The show's starting soon! How do you expect to get everypony together by your onesies?"

"I really can't, you see, which is why I've been asking our friends to- onesies?" Cupie contemplates.

"Well why didn't ya just say so? Gimmi that four of hearts, I'll go see who I can find on the west side of town, and bring em all over yonder, alright?" Harmony says, swiping the paper yet again.

"Harmony, wait!"

"I'll have whoever I can find here by eleven o' fifty five, okay? See you then Cupie!" With that, the child rushes off.

"Harmony…" Cupie moans. She didn't have time to be fretting though; she may as well start looking for whoever she could find on the east side of town, and fast.

"Sam!" Cupie calls when she runs into her friend. "Sam, thank goodness." Cupie pants. "Quick, I found you… the perfect date!"

"Did you?" Sam excites. "Thank you Cupie! Um, where is he?"

"I'm running a bit behind." Cupie explains. "I'm trying to find the others now though, would you mind tagging along while I do?"

"Um, sure, Cupie."

Cupie sporadically searched the town, eventually finding all but two on her list; Jessica, and Daniel. It was almost midnight, and Cupie figured she'd best lead the rest back before it's too late.

"Yes, she really has put an effort forth to find everypony." Flora comments as she converses with one of the ponies they had picked up. "I'm impressed."

"It's too bad we couldn't find everypony." Sam notes allowed, careful that Cupie wasn't listening.

She didn't hear a thing, though. She was too busy trying to organize in her head who she would have to rearrange in order for them to be with the best possible matches.

"I'm not too worried about it." Ben shrugs. "I've been to a million of these festivals before single, and I say it's just as fun."

"You? Flying solo?" Flora comments. "I can hardly believe that. I imagine all the girls must have been dying for a dance."

"My bud Ben is pretty popular!" Jake adds in. "I'm just as surprised as you that he hasn't found anypony to go with yet."

"Is that so?" Flora questions. "Um, so your name is Ben?"

"Yeah." Ben smiles. "What's yours?"

Cupie reaches the outskirts of the festival just in time to see Harmony with the other two he was looking for.

"Harmony, you found Daniel and Marci?" Cupie says when the foul runs up to her.

"Yeah, but we have an emergency- I think they like each other!"

Cupie peers over. The two were talking, and seemed to be getting along. "What's the problem? Is Daniel already taken…?"

"Worse! The four of hearts says Daniel's supposed to be with Sam. This is all wrong!"

Cupie laughs. "There's nothing wrong with that! Why, this is even better. If they have the chemistry, then that's even better than being matched with somepony because they had nopony to go with. Now if only the others worked out like-" But as Cupie checks over her shoulder, she sees the other six pairing off on their own, dancing and conversing among each other. Cupie smiles. "Harmony, our work here is complete."

"Hold the line- is it midnight yet? I found a male guitarist!" Kandi says, bursting through the crowd. She's dragging a pony with a guitar on her back with her. "He even knows how to play all of Feathers song! Am I good or what?"

"Kid, I'm not a dude. And the reason I know Feathers song is because I AM her guitarist!" She pauses. "Wait a minute- is Feather trying to replace me? Because if she thinks she can tell me what to do with _my_ band-"

"No one's trying to replace you sweetheart, and Kandi, you're an idiot." Cupie blurts. "Besides, isn't your group opening tonight?"

"That's what I was trying to do until this idiot pulled me off stage." The girl glares. "Shit… it's almost starting, I gotta go!"

Just as the curtains open, reveling the rest of the band, the guitarist leaps on stage.

"What up concert-goers? Who's ready to kick off this full-moon collage with some Lunachick Fringe?" The announcer sounds over the com.

The band starts, and the crowd cheers.

"Oh god… this is a disaster." Feather exclaims as she approaches her friends. "My lead guitarist and my lead singer are missing, and the show's starting."

"Kandi stole your guitarist, but she's up there now."

Feather looks on stage. "Then where's Rika? I told her she wasn't allowed to leave until after her performance, I should have kept a better eye on her."

The music continues to play, but the singer is no where to be seen. From what seems like out of no where, Melody appears from back stage and begins to sing Feather's lyrics.

Feather goes from relieved to angry and back to calm. The crowd wasn't reacting negatively, and it was better than nothing.

"Did she have something to do with my missing singer? I'm going to throw a roof at that girl." Feather snarls.

"Are you going to throw a roof at me too then?" Kandi asks?

"If she thinks she can- wait… what?" Feather asks, looking to her hyper friend.

Kandi shrugs.

The music plays out, and Melody steps off stage towards Feather. "That the style you were going for?" She asks.

"Why you… Where in the world is Rika!"

"Rika?" Melody questions. "I tried to get her to come with me, but she insisted she couldn't leave back-stage, so I chained her to a prop."

Feather's about to pounce on her, when a rush of ponies come towards them.

"Oh my gosh, are you Melody?"

"Your singing was amazing!"

"Feather, that song was fantastic! One of your best yet!"

"Top performance you guys! I can't wait to hear more from the two of you!"

"Feather!"

"Melody!"

The two freeze up; Melody should be used to this by now, but Feather had never seen so much positive reviews from fans.

"Hey hey, now!" Let's back it up! No need to smoother them! There's still plenty of time before the festival ends, now." Techi warns, warding off the crowd.

"Thank you." Feather sighs once Techi brings her, as well as Melody, back stage.

"What can I say, crises avoided!" She smirks. "One point for Techi, score!"

"What's that?"

"Um, nothing." Techi shrugs. "I have to synchronize the lighting cues, but you gals are welcome to stay back here until you're ready to head back out."

They nod.

"We wouldn't want to get bombarded by _adoring_ fans, after all." Melody smirks.

"I'm still mad at you for chaining Rika backstage." Feather says, narrowing her eyes. "But…" She relaxes. "I will say your voice is far more graceful than hers. I think it's more attuned to what I was going for, so, I won't throw a roof at you today."

"Phew. …wait, what?"

"Next time you want to be in one of my composures though please don't pull a stunt like that again." Feather requests.

"Sorry about that." Melody sighs. "It's just, you were being so… I don't know… assertive? And I thought maybe if I showed the same kind of ambition, you'd consider moving your 'putting-it-out-there' suggestion along?"

Feather closes her eyes. "That was quite a response we'd gotten, wasn't it?" Feather contemplates. "Alright, Melody. Let's give this a go."

"While you're at it, do you need a new guitar player? Cause really, I can totally learn the-"

"Techi." Feather interrupts. "We already tried that, remember? Random tomatoes, though they may taste good, is not a positive response from the audience."

Techi rolls her eyes. "Well it was worth a shot."

"Don't you have a song you're supposed to be covering, by the way?" Feather reminds Melody.

"Oh, shoot! I gotta get ready!" She freaks. "Heh… maybe somepony should chain me to a fake tree, huh?"

"Right… I should probably find Rika, now that you mention it." Feather ponders aloud. "Come, Melody. Let's go tell a certain singer she's been replaced."

Melody smiles, and trots after her.

**A/N:**

**How's it going, everypony? Here's some pony codes for you; all of which belong to the members (and previous member) or Lunachicks Fringe. Come to think of it, I may have to change the name of my band now that Rika's gone… Perhaps Lunachicks Melody? Um, nevermind. I can't be giving the new-bee quite that much credit yet, less it go to her head.**

Electra (lead guitar)

2S2S000020AAABABFE9E9E000012 BFE00UN183720000000321FEFF00 96FEEE21107F3FCC004CB2

Tempo (drums)

2S2S000000004F09FFC49D002014 93117UN1837404000001506D003E FF7FFF31016D003E515151

Clarity (bass guitar)

2S2S0002004C0021FFC49D002015 C5C5BUN1837300021002K1004C12 4C4D4D2G107F3FCC004CB2

Rika Fringe (lead vocals)

2S2S000000FE8FE90030AA022016 100BCUN1837000000000W00030AA FEFEFE20107F3FCC004CB2

**I'll be back next week with a new chapter for you all. Keep reading!**

**-Feather**


	5. Video Gameous

Episode 5

Video-Gameous

"You sent it out before telling us?" Feather asks.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Cupie snuffs. "This game is seriously the BEST thing you've come out with and you didn't even have the decency to let us play it first?"

"Will you guys seriously just chill? I wanted to make sure it was good enough before I let you all play." Techi explains.

"Yeah yeah- enough with the talking, let's get on with the gaming! I can't wait another second!" Kandi exclaims, hopping up and down.

"We've been deprived long enough- no reason to go into explanation." Thiala adds. "On with the gaming."

"Gaming?" Melody asks, poking her head in

"Ohhh!" Thiala wines. "No, not you!"

"Could you maybe be a little more obvious? I don't think it's clear how much you don't like me." Melody states. Kandi bursts out laughing, and Feather smiles a bit too.

"Melody dear, Techi's released her latest video game. She's a programmer, you see, and that goes beyond theatrical lighting." Cupie explains.

"We were just about to start playing. From what I heard, it's up to six players." Feather clarifies.

"You know it! The game can be completed with only five characters, but I made a few last-minute revisions and added a sixth character to the game just for fun."

"Must we wait any longer?" Thiala moans.

"Yeah Techi! Hook this bad-boy up and let's go!" Kandi gleams.

The game starts in a black, unoccupied space. A character appears on the screen; she's scarlet in color and her hair is a mix of bright greens, reds, and pinks. The 'player one' symbol appears over the pegesi-character's head, symbolized by a P1.

P2 appears next; a light blue colored earth-pony underneath it. Next is a salmon-colored unicorn, P3, followed by a black and red toned pegesi as P4. P5 registers, showing a white earth-pony under it. Lastly, P6 appears as a golden colored unicorn.

"Clanadian Ponies!" P1 announces. "I have called you **six** here to fulfill the prophecy that has long been inscribed in our Clan."

"You mean that stench from the bathroom?" P3 asks. "That's been there since February, Techous."

"Not _that _prophecy, Cupous…" Techous grunts. "I am speaking of only the great legend that has been written upon the walls of our Clan since ancient times."

A cut screen cues, and a heard of Dragons is seen flying over a town; which looks like Canterlot.

"Long ago, a group of hungry dragons scourged over fair Canterlotous. They burned everything in their sight. Few survived. Those who did had made it their priority to make sure this type of thing never happened again, so, they used the **six** ancient instruments to banish the dragons into an eternal slumber."

"Eternal slumber, huh? Must be nice." P5 comments.

"Thialous, be quiet!" Techous commands. "Eh-hem, anyway, Once the dragons fell into their sleep, the **six** instruments were hidden away, because- well, I'm not sure. They were just valuable, I guess."

The cut scene ends, and it returns to the black background with the six characters.

"But the dragons had a bad dream, and it woke them up! Now it's up to us to retrieve the instruments, and restore peace to Canterlotous, before the dragons return, and burn it all down again!"

"Nah, I'm not really up for it today." P4 shrugs.

"Well too bad, Feathrous!" Techous smites. "If we don't leave soon, it could mean the end of Canterlotous."

"Adventure!" P2 exclaims.

"Canterlotous!" Cupous reverbs.

"Getting it over with!" Feathrous proclaims.

"Eternal sleep!" Thialous smirks.

"Everything they just said!" P6 adds, and Techous leads the group to the next screen.

"Kandious, the first instrument is nearby." Techous explains. "I can sense it. That evil dragon must be guarding it."

"Okay- you know that just adding 'ous' to the end of everypony's name doesn't make this middle aged, right?"

"Enough of your chatter, Melodous! This dragon looks angry."

The scene changes, and the characters move to a different formation; Techous and Feathrous are flying on the top of the left-hand side of the screen, Melodous and Cupous are floating in the middle, and Kandious and Thialous are standing in a fighting-stance under them.

The words FIGHT run across the screen, and the characters start mashing buttons.

The dragon was defeated easily, and the first of the instruments appears.

"It's the flute of Joy!" Techous exclaims. "Quick, Kandious, take hold of the flute, and manifest it's power!"

Kandious moves towards the item. She jumps up once she's underneath it, and a cut-scene shows her with her arms out; the flute floating between them.

"That only leaves **five** instruments." Techous explains. "Where should we look?"

A map appears with several different options. A dark forest is clicked.

"How about the evergreen forests?" Thialous offers. "It's the perfect place to hide something that nopony wants found."

"That's where you take your naps, isn't it?" Feathrous questions.

"Only some times!"

"Enough banter, let's make haste!"

"Make haste? Is that some type of food? Cause I'm hungry!" Kandious complains.

The scene changes to a dark-green and olive-green striped background with a few platforms. As the characters venture though, they run into rivers and gaps that they must cross, until reaching the water dragon at the end of the map.

"This one must be in possession of the Violin of Charity!" Techous announces

FIGHT runs across the screen, and the characters take their formation.

The players again start mashing buttons, but this one was harder than the last. Feathrous eventually figured out to attack the dragon in the belly, and Thialous claims the Violin of Charity.

P5 HAS DISCONECTED

"What?" Techi groans, glaring at Thiala.

"My last dress rehearsal is tomorrow morning." Thiala explains. "You'll just have to 'venture on' without me."

"Oh, fine!" Techi sighs. She removes the banner.

"Techi… If you knew how to beat that dragon all along, then why didn't you help us when our characters were about to die?" Feather asks.

Techi shrugs. "I dunno, it would take the fun out of the challenge."

The characters venture into a deep cave next, where Techous explains the Microphone of Truth was hidden.

"Ack!"

Kandious had triggered a pitfall, and fallen in a trench.

"Oh no!" Cupous sounds.

"Hang in there Kandious, I'm coming to get you." Feathrous calls down.

TAP 0 AS FAST AS YOU CAN the game instructs, and Feathrous eventually flies Kandious out of the hole. A time appears over the top of the screen.

"Quickly, the Microphone is up ahead!"

Once retrieved, Melody takes hold of the Microphone of Truth.

"Only **three** instruments remain." Techous explains.

P2 HAS DISCONECTED P6 HAS DISCONECTED

"Are you kidding?!"

"Sorry Techi, but it's Harmony's bed time. I have to go make sure she falls asleep." Melody explains. "I'll play more tomorrow though, alright?"

"Me too!" Kandi smiles. "But it's my bed time, and I gotta make sure that I fall asleep."

The map screen comes up again, and this time the characters head into a country-town.

"Here we'll find the Trumpet of Supernatural Powers." Techous explains.

"How the hell is a trumpet supposed to put dragons to sleep anyway?" Cupous questions.

"It's just what happened in the ancient times, all right? Now the Trumpet is hidden someone in Ponyvillous, we just have to find it."

"Seems like it's always with the dragons." Feathrous comments. "I don't get what they're waiting for; if they already have the instruments, then why don't they just burn down Equestrious already? Are they waiting for us to kill them or something?"

"What did I say about the questions?"

Both characters are quiet.

"We have to be secretive when going through Ponyvillous, as not to alarm any of the pony folk here. The key is stealth; hide behind buildings and flowerpots until we reach the boss."

"Let's do this." Cupous declares. "For Canterlotous!"

"For getting this over with!" Feathrous chants.

"You guys! Stealth?"

"Shit, sorry!" Feathrous whispers.

Once they reach the end of the stage, Cupous claims her trumpet and exits the game, telling Techi she needs to wake up early tomorrow morning to do some shopping, and needed to get her rest.

"And then there were two." Feather notes aloud.

"Well there's only two instruments left anyway, and only one place left to go before the final boss. You ready to roll?"

Feather nods, and the characters head off into a snowy valley.

"The Viola of Thoughtfulness is up ahead. It'll be hard to navigate through the blizzard, so don't get lost, alright?"

"What if I freeze to death?" Feathrous asks.

"Well… you can't. It just doesn't happen."

"But I'm cold, Techous."

"You are not! Your character doesn't get cold!" Techous argues. "Anyway, like I was saying-"

"Can we find the magical blanketous to keep us warm?"

"Feathrous… for fuck sake…" Techous groans, putting her hooves over her head.

"Or do we just need to find the Cello-ous of warmthous and play a magic tune to keep us warm?"

"…"

"…sorry, continue." Feathrous says.

"The blizzard will make it hard to see, so you better stay close by-"

"Aww- are we gonna cuddle to keep warmous?" Feathrous interrupts

"God damn it Feathrous- can we just play the game?!"

"Sorry, sorry! Go ahead. We have to stay close by?"

"Right." Techous continues. "Don't wander off too far, okay?"

"Okay… But what happens if I do wanderous offous too farous?"

P1 HAS DISCONECTED

**A/N:**

**Well hi there, everypony. What did you all think of this chapter? Funny? Clever? An awful disaster? Something else? Leave me a review and let me know! If you do, I'll post a new chapter next week. If not; the dragons will take over Equestria and we all die.**

**-Featherous**


	6. Poetry

Episode 6

Poetry

Feather is startled as Cupie knocks on her door, and enters her room.

"You know it's like, three in the morning, right?"

Feather looks up at her clock. "No way… I totally lost track of time."

"What have you been working on anyway?" Cupie asks. "You've been locked up in here all day. Don't tell me you've started another new play."

"Not a play. A poem." Feather corrects.

"You've spent the last twelve hours on a _poem_?" Cupie clarifies.

"Some of the lines aren't what they're supposed to be. I can't seem to find them… you know?"

"Not really." Cupie admits.

"Well, doesn't matter. I can't think if I'm tired. …or hungry."

"Melody saved you a bowl of spaghetti from dinner. It's still out if you want it." Cupie informs her.

"Oh- good! I need something substantial to help the creative process." Feather claims, and gets up from her chair.

Once Feather's gone, Cupie takes advantage of her absence to take a look at what she's written.

She gasps.

"Oh my gosh… this… is a love poem!" Cupie excites.

"Did you say something?" Feather calls from the kitchen.

Cupie covers her mouth with her hoof. "Um, nope. Just that I'm going to bed soon. Night."

Before she leaves, Cupie snaps a picture of the poem.

The next morning she got herself up early, and assembled her friends. Feather was still asleep- Cupie assumed she would be for a while considering how late they were both up last night.

"You're lookin a bit wobbly there." Techi comments. "Are you sure you're not tired?"

"I am. But this is important." Cupie explains.

"Is it about eating?" Kandi questions.

Cupie glares at her. "Kandi, no. This is about Feather."

"Don't tell me that crazy girl has taken up drugs." Thiala smites. "Who does she think she is? Keeping it all to herself and not sharing."

Cupie drops her head. "Will you all just listen? This isn't about food, or weed, or getting enough sleep. I think Feather's in love."

"What?!"

"Shh! She's still asleep." Cupie whispers.

"Oh." Kandi sighs. "I mean; oh." She whispers this time.

"I'm sorry- this is Feather we're talking about?" Thiala notes. "There's no possible way. The girl's completely void of emotions. It's not possible."

"What do you make of this, then?"

Cupie pulls up the photograph and shows it to Kandi, Thiala, and Techi. They read it over.

Like two sides of a magnet

The opposites attract

But in regards to us

This notion isn't fact

I'm drawn to you like gravity

Your pull too strong to fight

Forced to keep my sanity

Holding on, and holding tight

The thought is rather silly

And I'm to shy to say

Is there a possibility

We can be together anyway?

"Oh my gosh!" Kandi excites, to which both Cupie and Thiala hush her again. "I mean- oh my gosh."

"Really now… this doesn't prove anything." Thiala notes. "This could just be an excerpt for her new play."

"When I went in last night though I asked her, and she said she wasn't working on a new play. She specifically told me she'd been locked up in her room working on just this."

"_This_? This is what she was doing for the entire- what, eight hours she spent locked away in her room last evening?"

"Twelve." Cupie corrects. And yes, that is what she told me."

"I don't believe it." Thiala smites.

"Me either." Kandi replies. "Feather's in love!"

"I'm telling you, there's not way!" Thiala argues.

"'I'm drawn to you like gravity' I mean, come on. It's so lyrical! What else could it be?"

Thiala rolls her eyes. "So let's say Feather _has _fallen for somepony… what does it matter?"

"That's why I've called you three here." Cupie explains. "I was hoping to figure out who it is that Feather's crushing on, so we can find him and set them up."

"Scavenger hunt!" Kandi exclaims.

"Scavenger hunt? For what?" Feather asks, popping out of her room.

"Uh- scavenger hunt… for… breakfast." Cupie says hastily.

"For… breakfast?" Feather tilts her head.

"Yeah- well, you know how crazy Kandi is. We ask her to find something, she instantly makes a game out of it. Heh heh!"

"What Cupie said!" Kandi chimes. "I'm craaaaaazyyyy!"

"Uh huh." Feather shrugs. "Well try to keep your scavenger hunt to a low roar, alright Kandi?"

"Gotcha! I mean- gotcha." She whispers.

Feather closes her door.

"Let's take the conversation into my room, hmm?" Cupie offers.

"Forget it, I'm out." Thiala announces.

"But we need your help! You don't even have to help look, I just want to see if you know of anypony Feather may have been around recently."

"Nopony." Thiala says. "No pony at all. She's been locked in her room, like you said."

"There has to be somepony you've seen her hanging around during your rehearsals maybe?" Cupie tests.

Thiala's about to say something, but pauses. "Actually-"

"Ah." Cupie interrupts. "In my room."

Once there, the four sit around Cupie's room. Once they're situated, Thiala begins her story.

"Like I was saying, there is _some_pony I've seen her eyeing since she's been around rehearsal." Thiala explains. "There's another playwright there by the name of Quill… he wrote the script for the film I'm in, and the director tells us he's worked with him before on several occasions. When Feather was talking with him about his previous scripts, I thought it was just because they had a common interest. But now that I think about it, she might be attracted to the fellow."

"And his name is Quill, you said?" Cupie clarifies.

"Yes." Thiala nods. "She's really been acting interested in his life, now that you mention it."

"Maybe it's because she is." Kandi ponders. "Oh my gosh- that's it! Feather likes Quill! Feather likes Quill!"

"Kandi, hush!" Cupie warns. "We don't know for sure if this is the guy. We'll have to do some more research. Thiala, when is your next rehearsal?"

"Rehearsals ended last week. We've started filming already." She explains. "But Feather's still coming with me."

"Do you think she's just coming with you to rehearsals so she can see this Quill guy?" Kandi asks.

"I'm not entirely sure." Thiala admits. "But if you guys want to come with-"

"Discreetly." Cupie adds. "I don't want Feather to know we'll be watching her. I don't want it to affect the way she acts around him."

"Okay!" Kandi gleams.

"Maybe you should hang back, kiddo." Thiala suggests.

"Aw, but why?" Kandi moans.

"Sorry hun, but don't get too down, we still have a very important mission for you here." Cupie tells her. "In case this Quill isn't the guy we're looking for, I'm going to need you to do some snooping around Feather's room while she's out. You know, get the details."

"Can I just say something?" Techi prompts. "Is it really the right thing to do to be prying into Feather's personal life like this? Is it _really_ our place?"

"It is mine!" Cupie argues. "It's my duty to bring love into the hearts of ponies. You read her poem- she's too shy to admit her true feelings to her love! We must help her, Techi. Why, it would be wrong if we just left it alone."

"Our final day of shooting starts in a little less than an hour." Thiala comments. "If you want to head down early and see if you can find somewhere to hide and wait for us…"

"I'm on it." Cupie nods.

"I'll start the snooping!" Kandi declares, but Cupie holds her back.

"Maybe you should start when she actually leaves, don't you think?"

"Oh, uh… heh heh!"

After grabbing something to eat, Thiala and Feather head off to the final day of shooting. Thiala gets caught up in her roll; as her character is put through a terrible tragedy at the end. Cupie takes watch at that point; when Feather approaches a male with Feather-pen Cutie Mark.

"This is quite the ending." Feather comments. "Really, you've done a stunning job."

"Well thank you, Feather." The boy smiles.

"It's a shame you won't be around more often. I guess I'll be the only playwright in Clantopia again." Feather mentions. "Your company will be missed."

"'You're company will be missed'." Cupie repeats to herself. "Aww! That's so- so… Feather." She frowns. "That girl really needs my help."

"Doesn't mean we can't still talk." Quill shrugs.

"How do you suppose we do that, exactly?"

"I could give you my number." Quill suggests.

Feather nods. "We'll exchange contact information before we leave, deal?"

"Sounds good!"

As the shooting's wrapping up, Cupie notes that it's about time for Feather to meet up with Quill again. She takes action, and calls Feather over.

"Cupie?" Feather notes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain that later. Get over here."

Feather look around, then walks towards the signaling unicorn. "What is it?"

"Here."

Cupie hands her a slip of paper. Written on it was Feather's number, with the words 'call me' underneath, followed by a heart.

"…my phone number?" Feather muses. "Cupie, I'm fifteen. I think I can remember my own number."

"Not for you- for Quill!" Cupie says. "It's for you to give to him when he gives you his."

"What do you mean when he-" Feather pauses, and glares at her. "Were you spying on me? Just how long have you been camping out here Cupie?"

"Long enough to know Quill is the secret somepony in your poem." Cupie tells her.

"Excuse me?" Feather questions.

"Feather! There you are!"

Feather turns around. "Oh, Quill!"

"Hey, here's my number and e-mail address." He says, and hands her the slip of paper. "Oh, is that for me?" He asks, and reaches for the paper.

"N-no! This is… this is a playing card." She attempts.

"Hah, very funny!" Quill chuckles. "Come on, hand it over."

He takes the paper from her, and looks at it.

"Oh." He says, looking at it wide eyes. "Feather, can I talk to you about this?" He pulls her to the side.

Cupie watches closely.

"I think there may be a misunderstanding here… I was looking for a _professional_ relationship with you, not… hearts."

"Ah- I was too!" Feather blurts.

"That's not what it seems like here." Quill notes. "Look, I gotta start packing up. See ya."

Feather stands motionless as Quill leaves the paper, taking his own back with him. The lights go up on set, and the director calls 'that's a wrap.'

Cupie approaches Feather.

"Um, hey… Sorry about that."

Feather doesn't respond; just glares at her.

"But- I was just trying to do you a favor! There's no way you would have told him how you felt about him on your own… and at least now you know he doesn't feel the same way." Cupie explains. "I know it's hard, but now you can begin to heal."

A tear falls from Feather's face. "Cupie… you don't understand."

She puts a hoof around her back. "I do, Feather. I know about love, and I-"

"No!" Feather stammers. "Quill is a screenwriter from Los Stallious! He's a huge name known across all of Equestria- and he was going to take some of MY plays back to his publishers!"

Cupie's speechless.

"This was a _huge_ opportunity for me to finally get somewhere with my work. This was my one chance, and you totally ruined _everything_ for me!" She continues on.

"B-but… Your poem-"

"Was part of a play I'd never finished." Feather finishes. "I was up so late working on it because it had to be perfect for Quill's publishers to look over."

Cupie sighs, and hangs her head. "Feather… I… I'm so, so sorry."

"Aaaand- that's a wrap!" Thiala calls over, approaching the two. "Was I fabulous, or what?" She gleams. "Oh hey Feather, how'd things go with Quill?"

"Un-fucking-believable." Feather snorts, and leaves without them.

Thiala watches her run ahead. "What I miss?"

Cupie and Thiala returned home to find Feather had locked herself in her room- which Kandi had made into a complete disaster since she'd left that morning, and wouldn't come out.

"I know you're mad, but I swear I was just trying to help!" Cupie calls. "Feather, come out!"

"What happened?" Techi perks up.

Cupie sighs, and walks into the kitchen where Techi and Kandi were sitting. "Turns out Feather didn't have a crush on somepony after all."

"_And_ Thiala butts in. "She completely screwed over Feathers chances of making it as a playwright in Los Stallious."

"Do you have to remind me? I feel just awful enough as it is."

"Don't worry about it. She won't talk to me either." Thiala tells her.

"Or me!" Kandi adds. "She's mad that I messed up her room."

"That's not it, though." Cupie explains. "I get why she's mad at me- I'm mad at me too. I just can't seem to get past the fact that I just… jumped to conclusions. I should have just stayed out of her personal life to begin with."

"Uh, hello?" Techi scrutinizes.

"Could you have maybe figured that out sooner then?"

"Feather!" Cupie notes.

Feather steps into the kitchen now, and remains on the other side. "Look, I get you were just trying to help, but it's true… If I wanted your help then I would have asked for it."

"I… I know."

Feather looks down. "I'm disappointed that the opportunity passed me up… but I think I was a little harsh on you back there. It's not the end of the world, alright? So don't go beating yourself up for it."

Cupie looks to her. "Feather…"

"There just aren't any shortcuts in life, you know? I'll have to get my work recognized the hard way; by it actually being good enough to get recognized. Maybe one day it'll come back around to a company like Quill's, but until then, I'll just have to keep working at it." Feather explains. "But by no means should you take responsibility for 'ruining my career' or anything like that."

"I still feel bad." Cupie tells her.

"And I'm still not happy about you going through my things." Feather says, then looks at Kandi. "That goes for you too, missy."

"Eep!"

"I figure what's done is done, though, so, like Thiala said, don't worry about it."

With that, Feather retreats back in her room.

"Wait; she was going to get her plays looked at by the same publishers as the ones who published the play Thiala was in?" Techi checks.

Cupie nods.

"The fuck- I would be furious!" Techi notes. "You're lucky she isn't biting your heads off right now!"

"Did I not mention she's completely emotionally void?" Thiala reminds. "Seriously, I don't know why you even bothered."

"Now wait a minute; she just said she was never interested in Quill. Who's to say that Feather doesn't have somepony that she secretly likes?" Kandi suggests. "Scavenger hunt back on!"

"NO." Feather calls from her room, and Kandi cringes.

"Or we can just not butt into her personal life from now on?" Kandi tries again.

Techi sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if anypony even hears me."

**A/N:**

**What's up, everypony? I have to leave this here; the poem belongs to me, so please don't steal it without my permission. Now that that's out of the way, I'm off to clean my room. Kandi made quite a mess of it. Review! See you next week!**

**-Feather**


	7. Improv Games

Episode 7

The Improv Games 1

"Positive?" Thiala

"Quite." Feather responds.

"Really now?"

"Seriously!"

"Truthfully?" Thiala challenges.

"Undeniably the truth." Feather confirms.

"Very peculiar…" Thiala muses. "Prove it!"

"What makes you think I have to prove myself to you?"

Thiala pauses. Feather raises her eyebrows.

"Oh- why does X have to be so hard all the time?" She grunts, and turns away.

"Hah! I win again." Feather gleams. "Let's go; round two! I could do this all day."

"What are you two arguing about, exactly?" Melody questions as she enters the room.

"Not arguing. Playing." Feather corrects.

"It's called 'alphabetical improv'." Thiala explains. "Not that you would know what that is."

"I know it is!" Melody claims.

Thiala raises an eyebrow.

"…what is it?" Melody asks Feather.

Feather smiles. "Improv is like role-playing, kinda. It's like an acting exercise, except you don't have any specific lines."

"Acting without a script." Thiala summarizes.

"Right." Feather nods. "Me and Thiala were just playing a game based off of improv, where each player involved has to start each sentence with the consecutive letter of the alphabet."

"Oh, okay!" Melody smiles.

"Wanna join?"

"No." Thiala answers for her.

"I can't actually." Melody shrugs. "It's Harmony's first day of school, and I have to be on call."

"On call?" Feather questions.

"I've already gotten three calls from her teacher this morning about her starting some trouble, and trying to leave school grounds."

"Crazy kid."

"To say the least."

The phone in the kitchen rings.

"Oh- shoot!" Melody sounds, and runs into the kitchen.

"Where were we, then?" Feather smiles.

"About to play a different game. I'm sick of this one."

"You're just mad cause you keep losing."

"Why don't you go second next time then?" Thiala huffs.

"Only if we can start with B."

Thiala glares at her.

"…so new game?" Feather prompts.

"Right. What's something we haven't done in a while?" Thiala ponders.

"We could have the Clanadians write down some random lines on a piece of paper." Feather suggests.

Thiala smiles. "Oh, I do like that game! But let's get more then four lines, hm?"

"You mean like have them write down two each?"

"I _mean_ like let's expand our range out to Clantopia." Thiala smirks. "I'll head down to the Coffee UnderGrounds, and you check The Cloud. Let's try to find at least ten ponies to write down some lines for us, deal?"

"You're on." Feather nods, and shoots out the window.

"It isn't a race, you know!" Thiala calls after her. "Oh, she'll figure it out."

"No, ma'am, I swear she doesn't act like this all the time." Melody explains over the phone. "Yes. …yes, I know. I- … … I understand. Yes, I'll come get her in a moment." Melody says, then hangs up.

"You going to pick up the kid?" Thiala asks.

"Why do you care?" Melody says, narrowing her eyes.

"Would you mind getting some of the fouls to write down some random sentences for you? The ones that don't make sense always prove for a comical performance."

"Can you be any more inconsiderate? I'm trying to deal with my sister here!"

Thiala rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll get it myself."

"Don't scare the fouls, Thiala." Melody begs. "Harmony's already traumatized them enough."

"Sounds like the damage has already been done then." Thiala smirks. "I'll grab the little trouble maker for you while I'm- oh wait, no I won't!"

Thiala laughs as she shuts the door behind her, and Melody heaves. "Trouble maker…"

"Yo chicka! Whatchu doing here?" Techi chimes when Feather enters the restaurant.

"I'm looking for some random lines." Feather explains. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking?"

"Who says I'm drinking?" Techi huffs.

"Another hard lemonade, Techi?" The server offers.

Feather gives her an accusing look, and Techi looks away. "So maybe I've had a couple."

The server drops off the drink with Techi. "Welcome, Feather." She greets. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, actually." She grabs a napkin from her apron. "Would you mind writing a random sentence for a game I'm playing?"

"Are you and Thiala going to do another performance?" The server asks.

"What?!" Techi freaks. "You're doing a performance without me? I though we said we were done doing those!"

"We are." Feather grunts. "And it's just for a personal game, but I would appreciate it if you could help me out."

"Certainly, Feather." The server smiles, and takes a pen from her apron.

"Well I still want in on this game." Techi says, crossing her hooves.

"The requirements are you have to be sober to play."

"Oh." Techi shrugs. "I'm out."

"Here you are!" The sever hands Feather the napkin.

"Thanks!" She nods. "Okay, nine more to go."

At the Coffee UnderGrounds, Thiala nearly had all her lines. She had already grabbed a few from the kids; who had written them on random scraps of colorful paper and playing cards. She received one from the cashier on a coffee Doyle, and the rest were written on the cup warmers around the patron's coffee cups. Feather too collected one of those from The Cloud, and a few more on Keno cards. When the two return, they have more than enough to start their game.

About a quarter way through, the Clanadians had gathered in the living room to watch. By the time they had used half their lines, it seemed like nearly half of Clantopia had came to watch.

"But Thiala, that dress would look so lovely on you!" Feather says, showing her a fake dress on a pretend hanger.

"No no- that dress is hideous!" Thiala claims. "You know what that dress reminds me of?"

"What?" Feather challenges.

Thiala pulls one of the coffee warmers from her mane, and reads it. "Go pick the peach from the mango tree."

The crowd laughs.

"You know, that new show that premiered last night. The one that got all the bad reviews." Thiala finishes.

"Fine." Feather says. "What about this one, though. Surely this one is fit for you."

"Oh, no no no! That's atrocious! Do you have any idea what ponies would be saying if they saw me in that?"

"What?"

Thiala pulls a Keno card out from her mane. "You look beautiful today." She reads.

Again, the audience cracks up.

"I-it's a Catholic school mom!" Thiala tries.

"Won't you just try it on, dear? If you don't…" Feather takes a card from under her collar. "The little pig cried 'wee wee wee all the way home'."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Thiala shrugs. "But I'll try it." Thiala disappears behind the corner, and comes back out, acting stiff. "See? I told you it's inappropriate."

"Oh, but it looks gorgeous! Besides, I just had a talk with the clerk, and she told me you could have it at half price, on one condition." Feather explains.

"What's that?" Thiala questions.

Feather takes her final napkin form her mane.

"We can still have fun with lard."

The crowd cheers, and Feather and Thiala take a bow. Once Clan is cleared out, their friends congratulate them on their performance.

"Honestly I didn't expect it to turn into a performance in the first place." Thiala notes. "I suppose we have this little troublemaker to thank for that, hm?"

"Let me have that two of spades and ten of diamonds, and we'll call it even." Harmony requests, and reaches for the cards.

"Harmony, those have some very inappropriate things written on them!" Melody warns.

"So what? It's not like I don't know how to make up my own inappropriate stuff anyway." She claims, and swipes the cards.

"So you've proven." Melody sighs. "But really, you two should consider putting up shows more often."

"Well thank you, Melody." Feather gleams. "I have to admit, it was fun performing again. I do miss it."

"Eh, I'll think about it." Thiala shrugs. "Now seriously, somepony help me get this dress off. This is WAY too tight!"

"Um, Thiala, the performance is over." Feather reminds.

"So like you all not to help me." She grunts. "I'll just have to pick the mangos off the peach trees by myself!"

**A/N: Hey everypony, I need lines for my next improv. If you could go ahead and leave some ideas in your reviews, maybe me and Thiala can write them down and use them in our next game. Thanks!**

**-Feather**


	8. The Pegesus Race

Episode 8

The Pegasus race

"How was that?" Techi asks, panting as she flaps over to Feather.

"Ten and a half seconds." Feather exclaims. "Nice time!"

"No… no no no!" Techi moans. "It's not good enough!"

"What's the big deal anyway?" Melody asks. "I thought you were into computers… why is it so important for you to compete in something all, you know, athletic?"

The yearly race in Cloudsdale was coming up this weekend, and Techi's been training restlessly for the past couple of days. She'd always competed, just for fun, and never really concerned herself with winning. This year was different, though.

"I just have to break my time, or I won't even make it into the finals." Techi explains. "And if I _don't_ make it into the finals-"

"Then you're never going to meet the pegesi who beat you last year." Feather finishes for her. "How many times have you said it already?"

"Melody doesn't know." Techi reasons.

"She will. She will know plenty well, like the rest of us." Feather huffs.

"Um… but I thought you said you never cared about winning?" Melody questions. "Doesn't that mean that pegasus have beaten you before?"

"Not like this one." Techi starts.

"Here we go…" Feather rolls her eyes.

"Last year at the race, I got lucky and made it into the finals. Of course, I was the last of the twelve who qualified to finish, but at the end, the winner commended me on my effort." Techi explains. "Melody, she was absolutely dazzling- the way her rainbow colored mane swerved around her as she dashed to the finish line…. Oh! I wish I could remember her name!"

"And… that's why you're practicing so hard? Because you want to know this pegasus' name?"

"I want to know where she buys her mane dye!" Techi exclaims. "Er, and… _maybe_ get to talk to her again. She was spectacular in the race… I would be honored to get the chance to speak with her again."

"'Spectacular'" Feather smites.

"Oh, well… good luck, then!" Melody smiles. "Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Trust me- you'll hear. She wouldn't shut up about it last time."

"Since when did you turn into such a Thiala?" Melody asks, giving Feather a curious look.

"You wanna pull an all nighter keeping the same time over and over again?" Feather asks.

"Point taken." Melody nods. "Why don't you two come in for some breakfast though? You could probably use a break."

"Just as soon as I break this stupid ten point five…" Techi snarls, and readies herself again.

"Alright, but if you don't hurry, Kandi might eat it all on you. I made pancakes."

"And you left them un-attended with Kandi in the room?" Feather asks accusingly.

Melody shrugs. "Thiala's there."

"Meh. Good luck with your practice Techi, I'm out." With that, Feather drops the stop-watch and follows Melody up the stairs to Clan.

"But how am I gonna know if I- oh, I'm coming!" She calls, and flies after them.

Melody freezes when she walks inside. "Where the hell-"

"Something wrong?" Thiala asks, her legs crossed and on top of the empty counter; which Melody was sure she left the pancakes on.

"What happened to all the pancakes? Did you let Kandi eat them?"

"You mean the Frisbees?" Thiala asks. "Why would I let her eat those? I threw them out the window."

"You threw them out the-"

Melody rushes to the window and looks outside. Several pancakes lined the ground.

"Honestly Thiala, was that really quite necessary?" Feather asks, glaring at her.

"It quite was." Thiala smirks. "Wouldn't want anyone to mistake that garbage as food, would we?"

"Well- no pancakes." Techi notes aloud. "Back to training."

"W-wait! We could always just eat them off the ground- I'm sure they're still good! Techi, nooo…!" Feather moans as the older pony drags her back outside.

Melody was still staring out the window. "It took me all morning to prepare those." She mutters.

"Oh, boo hoo! Why don't you get over it? Really, you're such a softy."

Melody doesn't respond.

"…not like those pancakes though, those were hard as rocks." Thiala continues.

"…"

"I even tasted one. They tasted like charred plastic."

"…"

"What did you put in those things anyway? Blueberries? You take those from your old home too? Cause they were rotten."

Melody sighs. "Oh well, guess they're unsalvageable now. I guess I can always make some more." She shrugs, and steps past Thiala towards the pantry.

"Hello? I'm trying to insult your cooking here, do you MIND? Sheesh!" Thiala snorts.

"Thiala!" Cupie shouts from down the hall. "I was in here a minute ago, a full plate of pancakes sitting on the table, and now there happens to be several sprawled out across the property. Are you responsible for this?"

"Me? No, you got it all wrong. Melody said she messed up, and told Kandi to throw them out." Thiala smirks.

Cupie looks at her skeptically. "Uh huh. Melody, is this true?"

Thiala cringes.

"Yep." Melody nods.

Cupie's eyes widen. "Is that so? Well I don't think I have to tell you that Kandi can some times take things a bit… er, literally. I'll let you off the hook this time, but please try to be more careful about what you say around her in the future."

"Okay." Melody says, and grabs the pancake mix out of the cabinets.

Cupie glances at Thiala one last time, who shrugs, before leaving. Thiala then returns her attention to Melody.

"What the hell?"

Melody looks to her for a moment, then focuses on the utensils. "What?"

"What do you mean what- what in the fuck was that for?"

Melody ignores her.

"…whatever." Thiala says with a slight eye-roll, even though she knew very well that Melody wasn't paying attention to her.

Not looking at her, not responding… not even the slightest sign of being mad. What in the world was going on?

"Now do you mind? I have a ton of pancakes I have to re-make." Melody announces, not even seeing that Thiala had already left; puzzled and confused.

Feather and Techi make their way to Cloudsdale early Saturday morning. Techi got her time down to ten point one, which was just above the time required to make finals. She had hoped to get another lucky streak; maybe an adrenaline rush, or an extra draft from being up so high. She felt as stiff as a board, though, and the wind was practically non-existent.

"You'll feel better once you're in the moment." Feather assures her nervous friend, who was trembling sporadically.

She takes a deep breath. "Y-you're right." She says, and relaxes a little. "Besides, I don't see that pony anywhere. Maybe all the intensive training was for nothing."

Just as Feather's about to say something, a rainbow streak shoots past them, nearly knocking them over.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god..." Techi freaks. "That's- that's her!"

"Really now, is it quite proper for you to be obsessing over this pony you barely know?" Feather reasons.

"She's the winner of last year's race." Techi says, her eyes still locked to the dazzling pegesi. "I'm sure she has a whole fan club devoted to her."

"I'm surprised you haven't attended." Feather smirks.

"Nah, I heard the announcers say she was from Ponyville. I'm not sure how popular she is within Clantopia though."

Feather observes Techi keeping a watchful eye on the sky-blue pegesi, who was sporting a few tricks for her shy pink-maned friend. Techi's motionless; almost mesmerized, by the swift pegasus' stylish movement.

"Hey, we will have a popular racer in Clantopia, though." Feather says, snapping Techi from her sight lock.

"We will?"

"Yes!" Feather assures her. "Come on Techi, you're going to be awesome today. Show those Ponyville folk what a real racer can do!"

Techi nods. "Yeah, I got this! I'll make it to the finals, just like last year." She flips her goggles on. "I'm gonna go warm up. Come get me before the placing starts, alright?"

"Will do." Feather nods, and Techi takes off.

"Phew!" Melody sighs, whipping a bit of grease on her apron. "I may have used twice as food as I needed, but on the bright side, at least I'll have a reason to wash laundry." She claims, and unties her apron. "Harmony, Kandi! Pancakes are done!"

"Food!" Kandi excites, and bursts into the kitchen. Cupie enters too, followed by Thiala, and then-

…

…Harmony?

"Oh, you lookin for the kid?" Thiala questions. "She headed out about half an hour ago. Said something about having to go to school."

"Thiala, it's Saturday." Melody groans.

"Whatever, not my place to watch her." She shrugs. "You should keep a better watch on that kid.

"Oh… where could she be?"

"Don't panic Melody, we'll help you look for her." Cupie offers.

"But- but I want pancakes!" Kandi wines.

"You should have thought about that before you threw them out the window, then!" Cupie scolds.

"I did WHAT? Bad Kandi, bad!" Kandi says.

Cupie rolls her eyes. "Yes, well, anyway, let's go see if we can't find the foul."

"Thank you."

The four split up, each checking different parts of Clantopia, and each returning unsuccessful.

Melody squeezes her eyes shut. "I can't believe Harmony would just leave like that, and that Thiala wouldn't do anything to stop her." She pauses. "Actually, I could see Thiala not really giving a fuck."

As she approaches Clan, she looks in the backyard. The pancakes from before were still spread across the property, despite the fact that she had just picked them all up before she left.

"…wait a minute…"

She rushes upstairs, to find all the pancakes she'd made were gone.

"Oh, hey. You left out your Frisbees again." Thiala says entering the room. "What is with you today? First losing track of your little sister and then _again_ leaving your food out? Do you ever learn?" Thiala chuckles.

"I thought you said you went out looking for her." Melody questions.

"I did. I checked the whole front porch, and she wasn't anywhere." Thiala explains. "Then I came in and found her in her room. She was playing video games."

Harmony comes out from the hall now. "Melody, I'm hungry. When are you gonna make me food?"

"Seriously Melody, take better care of your sister." Thiala smirks.

"Just be patient, Harmony. I'll have some more food ready for you in a second."

A loud tone sounds, signaling the pegasus to start. Techi kicks off at full speed, and shoots forward.

"You got this!" Feather cheers.

Techi increases speed, but so were the others in the group around her. She flies even harder, pushing it to the limit until she crosses the finish line.

"Nine point five five" The announcer calls, when calling off Techi's performance time. "Congratulations, Techi. You'll be competing in the finals once again this year."

"Yes!" Techi cheers, and she and Feather high-five.

"No!" Another pony grunts in the distance. "This is unbelievable, how did I not make finals?"

"It's alright Rainbow Dash, a ten point five isn't all that bad. You can still compete in the semifinals." The pink-maned pony assures her.

"You're kidding…" Techi mutters to herself. "She didn't make it."

"Hey, it was just a streak of bad luck, huh?" Rainbow Dash shrugs. "I'm sure I'll still have the fastest time of all the racers all in all, right?"

"Absolutely!" Her friend smiles. "That's all that really should matter, right? As long as you're happy with your time, then who cares what anypony else thinks?"

"Heh, yeah." Rainbow Dash chuckles. "You better believe I'm training even harder for tomorrow's semifinals though."

"Oh, dear… must we?" Her friend winces.

"Let's go- we only have thirteen hours until the race begins!"

The quiet pegesi whimpers as she's dragged off by the driven rainbow pony.

Feather laughs. "Oh, I feel you." She says, though the two hadn't heard, and possibly hadn't even noticed them listening in on their conversation.

"She's right, though." Techi sighs.

"What, more training?" Feather moans. "Techi, I'm tired!"

"No, not about that. What she said… it shouldn't matter what anypony else thinks. If I'm up here racing, then I should just race for myself. Like I used to do."

"It was nice. Seeing you compete is always good, and doing so at your own comfort level, it's well- more comfortable than having to stay up all night with a stop watch."

"Thank you for all your help, Feather, but I think I'm going to drop out of the race." Techi decides.

"W-what? But, I mean- you made finals!" Feather exclaims. "We worked so hard!"

"It's not within my comfort zone." Techi shrugs. "Maybe next year I can try for semifinals, though. Maybe even quarterfinals!"

"I don't know. We'd have to get your time down to fifteen seconds for quarterfinals. We have a lot of work to do."

Techi laughs, and the two head back home.

"What's this?"

Thiala steps into the kitchen and examines yet another full plate of pancakes sitting on the counter.

"Heh, Melody. When _will _you learn?" She smirks. She picks up as many as she can hold, and chucks them out the window.

"…out. Out you go… why won't you throw?!"

She was having some difficulties, apparently. The pancakes were stuck to her hoof, and not releasing.

"Go!" She shouts, giving it one final throw. The pancakes release, and her hoof goes flying back into her face, knocking herself over.

Melody stands over her. "Oh, no. Did I accidentally cook paste into the pancakes? Really though, Thiala. You should be more careful about where you throw your Frisbees. You got a little blueberry on your eye." She smirks. She and Harmony laugh, and trot away.

Thiala touches her eye to see blue streaming down it, and both her hooves. "Mother fucker!" She shouts, and runs to the bathroom, covering her eye.

**A/N:**

**What's going on, everypony? As you are all aware, I am a songwriter. I've written quite a lovely theme song for me and my room-mates (AKA the Clanadian Ponies). It's posted up on Medlie's profile page, if you wish to see it. It's set to the tune of 'My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic' and 'My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic Extended Intro'. Check it out, alright? I'll be back next week with another chapter for you all, so see you then.**

**-Feather**


	9. Adopt-A-Petables

Episode 9

Adopt-a-petable

"Mail call!" Kandi exclaims, bursting through the doors. "Mail call, maaaaaail caaaaaall!"

"Oh, good, my magazine's in." Cupie says, claiming her mail. "Um, Kandi dear? Where _is_ my magazine?"

"Who said anything about a magazine? 'sides, doesn't that only come at the beginning of the month?"

"Isn't it?"

Kandi shakes her head.

"Then what could we have possibly received in the mail?" Cupie questions.

They take a look at it. It was addressed to Feather.

"Wonder what she got!" Kandi says, and begins to tear the top open.

"Ah ah- that's my business, and not yours." She warns, slowly pulling the letter away from the hyper girl. "Oh!"

"Oh? Oh what? What is it? What you get?" Kandi says, hopping up and down.

Feather smiles. "Just a response from the film festival."

"Is that coming up again already? I swear, I must be losing track of time." Cupie comments.

"It starts next month. I sent in a submission at the beginning of April though… I guess I forgot about it!" Feather chuckles.

"Well- open it! I wanna see what time your movie's playing!" Kandi excites.

"Heh heh! Calm down there, we don't even know if my screenplay got accepted." Feather notes.

She looks at the envelop. Of course she's always gotten a spot for her film in the plays ever since she was little, but… what if this one didn't make the cut? No… that was just the anticipation. Surely she was worried about nothing! She couldn't help but get a little tense every time she opened the letter though.

"We thank you kindly for your submission to the annual Clantopia Film Festival." Feather reads.

"All right!" Kandi shouts, hopping up.

"Kandi, dear. Let her finish." Cupie laughs.

"You script has been looked at, and we have decided…" Feather pauses. "Not… to include this piece in this year's festival. We encourage you to submit again next year. See you at the festival…"

"Festival!" Kandi reverbs. Feather sighs.

"Aw, it's alright Feather. Maybe they just… got too many submissions this year." Cupie assures her.

"Yeah. Too many submissions that were better then what I wrote."

"Feather!" Cupie scolds.

"Sorry." She says. "Guess I shouldn't be loathing. Um… I'm gonna head to bed early, alright?" Feather drags herself into her room, her eyes teary, and shuts her door.

"So, no festival?" Kandi asks.

Cupie shakes her head, sighs heavily, and makes her way down the hall.

She knocks on Melody's door. "Melody hun, are you making dinner tonight, or is that up to us? Feather's not eating."

Melody opens her door. "She's not? Does she not like what I cook, because-"

"No, it's not that." Cupie explains.

"Feather never eats when her plays gets rejected." Kandi chimes in. "You should make food anyway though, cause we can just force her to eat like last time!"

"No, don't do that." Techi says, entering the conversation now. "Is that what she's all upset about? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I just found out." Melody reasons.

"WE just found out." Cupie corrects. "She's really taking it hard, isn't she?"

Techi rolls her eyes. "That girl. What the hell is her problem?"

"You should really be more sympathetic, Techi. Writing means a lot to her." Melody warns her.

"You think I don't know that? God- some times I just wish she'd- oh!" Techi stammers, flying herself away.

"…Anyway." Melody says, breaking the awkward silence Techi left them with. "Harmony's at a birthday sleep-over tonight, so maybe it would be better if we all just did our own thing for food, rather then let a big meal go to waste."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Cupie nods.

"Aw- no!" Kandi wines. "All the food is bad! Bad bad bad! I don't wanna eat bad food!"

Cupie shrugs. "Wait until breakfast tomorrow then."

"Lunch." Melody corrects. "I have to go pick up Harmony tomorrow morning."

"Wheeeeh."

"Oh, hush!" Cupie says, glaring at Kandi. "You managed just fine before Melody started cooking for us, and you'll just have to figure it out again for the moment."

Kandi crosses her arms. "It's not fair! Why couldn't Feather's movie just get accepted?"

"Sorry you guys, but I gotta practice. See you tomorrow at lunch time, though." Melody says, and closes her door.

"Aw, lame." Kandi pouts. "Where we gonna eat then?"

Cupie shrugs. "I think I'll try making something myself actually. No reason to go out when we have groceries here, after all."

"But it's all un-cooked and icky." Kandi explains.

"That's why we have a stove. And an oven. And things we use to make food cooked." Cupie attempts to explain, but Kandi just isn't listening. "Maybe you should give it a try. You might actually be good at it, you know."

"Nuh uh. It's too hard." She huffs.

No matter how hard she tried, Kandi couldn't convince Cupie to take her somewhere. She knocks on Techi's door, asking her to join her at The Cloud, but Techi was too busy rambling off something or the other over her music, which was already loud. She knocks on Thiala's door next; the pony opens her door, and stares at Kandi, which is enough to send her away.

"Techi's too stubborn, Melody's too busy, Cupie's too Cupie…" Kandi sighs to herself as she slumps down the pathway. "Feather's too depressed, Thiala's too scary, and Kandi…" Her stomach growls. "Kandi's too hungry." She moans, and collapses onto the ground. "Wheeeeh…"

"Wheeeeh!"

She perks up. Before her was a little bird, pecking at her nose.

"Are you hungry too?" Kandi asks.

"Carissa, get back here!" A voice sounds. The bird flies up, only to be caught in a net by another pony.

Kandi gasps, getting to her feet. "Hey! You can't do that!"

The other pony looks at her. "Course I can. This little chickadee escaped; why, she wouldn't last a day out here all by her lonesome."

"Oh- I… I'm sorry. I didn't know she belonged to you."

"Hardly." The pony responds. "She belongs to adopt-a-petable, but being of the bird selection, she IS my responsibility."

"Adopt-a-whatables?" Kandi asks with a puzzled expression.

The other pony laughs. "You sure are a funny one. Why don't you come down take a look-see for yourself? Sarah made fresh cookies."

"Cookies?"

Kandi follows the pony, who had a beak as her cutie mark, to a ranch just past the school. Kandi observes the different animals; puppies and wolves, kittens and hyenas, and all sorts of pets caged off in different sections.

"Here's out aviary section. Everything from chicks to peregrine falcons… just about every breed, anyway. Lately some of the birds have been escaping… isn't that right Carissa?" The pony explains to Kandi, and releases the bird from the net.

"Wheeh!" The bird chirps, and the pony shuts the cage.

"Samaria!" Another pony calls from a small house nearby. "Don't tell me you let another bird get away, now."

"Sorry Sarah… they just find their way out during feeing time."

"Honestly, do you keep the cage open that long?" Sarah says with a glare.

"N-no! Not even! But they still make their way out just as easy." Samaria explains.

"Maybe they just don't like the food you're giving them, so they go out to look for their own." Kandi suggests.

Both Sarah and Samaria pause look at her. Kandi shrugs.

"Well, why didn't you say you were bringing friends over, Samaria? What's your name kid? Why don't you come in and join us for dinner?"

After introducing herself, Kandi follows the two inside. She meets Billy, Samaria's younger brother, and Cal, Sarah's husband.

"What's the matter Kandi?" Billy asks, poking her in the side. "You not hungry or somethin'?"

"Oh- no no no! It's not that, not that at all! I'm starving, in fact! It's just that the food is- Er- um… manners."

That's right, Kandi couldn't just _say_ the food was bad. Cupie had explained to her something about having manners, and not blurting out her opinion.

"Manners?" Samaria questions.

Kandi freezes. "Er- uh- yeah. You know… It's the polite thing to do to wait for everypony to be seated before eating."

"Well this is everypony!" Sarah announces. "Dig in, Kandi! There's plenty more food for seconds if you're still hungry."

Kandi fake smiles, and looks down at her food. Her stomach growls. It smelled kinda bad… but, everyone else was eating. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? She picks up her fork, and takes a bite.

"…oh!" Kandi says. "This… this is good!"

"Good?" Billy stammers. "It's yummytastic!"

Kandi laughs. "No, seriously. This food is good. What is this?"

"What is it? Well, it's stew, Kandi." Sarah answers. "Just a few ingredients I mixed up from the garden. I'm glad you like it."

After eating, Samaria offered to give Kandi a full tour of the animals. Sarah reminds her that it's almost bed time though.

"I could always come back for breakfast!" Kandi blurts. "Er- I mean, in the morning. You guys _do_ eat breakfast in the morning, right?"

"Sure Kandi, you can stop by again tomorrow." Samaria laughs. "See you then!"

Techi knocks on Feathers doo for about the hundredth time that night. Or, banging on it, that is.

"I'm not going away until you talk to me, god damn it!" Techi demands.

"Please!" Thiala cries. "Make her stop! Just answer the god damn door."

Feather finally cracks the door open a little. Techi stops.

"It is quite rude of you to keep our roommates awake." She says, and shuts the door again.

"Feath-ER! Come on! FEATHER!" Techi shouts.

She doesn't respond.

"Fine. Don't let me in. I'll just say what I need to say from here."

Still, no reply.

"You're being stupid!"

"Thanks Techi. That makes me feel so much better." Feather groans from her room.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's true. And you know what else- your screenplay didn't get accepted. Big fricken deal. You need to-"

Loud music begins to blare from her room.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Techi yells.

"GO AWAY!"

"HEY!"

The two pause. Feather turns off her music, and there's banging coming from the floor.

"I swear if you Clanadians don't shut the hell up, I'm putting in a complaint to- well, the Clanadians!" The voice calls from below. "So, be quiet!"

"See Feather, you woke up our neighbors." Techi huffs.

"Anypony care that they woke up Thiala? No? Never mind." Thiala grunts.

Techi rolls her eyes. "Let me in."

"No."

"Feather!"

"Techi!" Thiala shouts warningly, as Techi's volume increases.

"Kandi!" Kandi gleams, walking in the door.

Techi peeks down the hall. "Oh, hey."

"Techi, go to bed. I already feel bad enough, I don't need you making it worse." Feather warns from her room.

At first she thinks it worked. Techi had stopped knocking, yelling, and Feather assumed she'd left. A minute later, there's a rattling sound outside her door, and it opens.

"God damn it." Feather grunts.

"Really, I don't know why I didn't think of my lock picking kit hours ago." Techi notes to herself.

"Maybe because you were trying to keep everypony awake?" Thiala offers, and Techi closes the door.

She makes her way over to where Feather was on her bed; she had her face buried in her pillow, and wouldn't look at Techi.

"…Feather, come on. Is this really any way to be acting?"

"I can't believe how completely insensitive you're being, Techi." Feather mopes. "I thought you supported my writing."

"So what if I don't?"

Feather looks up.

"This is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. The film festival rejected your piece-"

"Thank you, for the reminder."

"-but who gives a fuck!"

Feather looks up.

"Were you even listening last weekend?" Techi says.

Last weekend… that was the big race. Techi competed in the finals, and placed last, just like she did last year.

…no, that's right. She was just fine with placing last because of something she overheard her idol saying the day before. Rainbow Dash was her name, she remembers. What was it that pony had said…?

_Hey, it was just a streak of bad luck, huh? I'm sure I'll still have the fastest time of all the racers all in all_

And then her friend told her something, too.

_That's all that really should matter, right? As long as you're happy with your time, then who cares what anypony else thinks_

Who cares… what anypony else thinks.

Feather sits up some. "Um, you're right Techi. I shouldn't be here loathing."

Techi smiles, and puts a hoof around her friend. "You worked hard on your play, and you were even proud enough of your work to submit it. Isn't that all that should matter? That you think it was good? I mean, just by picking out that one over all your others… that should be the reward, right?"

Feather smiles, and wipes a tear from her face. "Sure, Techi. I… I think it is."

"And just for the record, I really do support your writing."

"Oh, I don't give a fuck." Feather shrugs.

"Huh?!"

Feather laughs. "I'm just kidding! Of course I know you support me. I can't say the same for our neighbors though."

Techi shrugs. "Eh, they can appreciate my lock-picking skills. What matters is now is that you're feeling better- you _are _feeling better, right?"

Feather nods. "Yes. Thank you, Techi."

"Why don't we head on over to The Cloud, in that case? I'm pretty sure Kandi said something about going there."

"Oh- good. I'm quite hungry." Feather says.

"Kandi!" Techi calls as she and Feather come out of her room. "Kandi, we're going to The Cloud."

"Have fun!" Kandi calls back.

Feather and Techi give each other a confused look.

"…um, did you want to come with?"

"Why would I go eat? I just ate! I don't need to eat AGAIN." Kandi giggles.

"Does anypony ever have conversations that don't involve talking through doors?" Thiala moans.

"And what are you doing right now?" Feather challenges, smirking to herself.

"Trying to get you idiots to shut, UP." She wines.

Techi walks to the other side of Clan, and open's Kandi's door.

"What do you mean you already ate? Did Melody end up cooking?" Techi continues.

So Kandi goes on to explain all about the adopt-a-petable place; about the nice ponies, and the birds, and the food.

"And I'm going back tomorrow morning for seconds! Oh, and the ponies there are gonna give me a tour." She finishes.

"I think I've heard of that place." Feather ponders.

"Yeah, it's right next to that school that Harmony's going to." Techi adds. "I can't believe you ate farm food, Kandi!"

"I have to agree, that doesn't seem like something you would like." Feather agrees. "Wouldn't you rather have breakfast at The Cloud? You like their french toast, remember?"

"Does The Cloud have hundreds of cool birdies and stew?" Kandi says. "And besides, Techi doesn't like to eat breakfast foods."

"This is true." Techi states.

"Hm. Well, if Melody isn't cooking, then what do you say we head over to The Cloud tonight, and join Kandi on her farm tour tomorrow morning, hm?"

"Stew sounds good to me." Techi shrugs. "Alright, guess it's just you and me then chicka."

Feather nods. "Come wake us up in the morning, alright Kandi?"

"Absolutely!" Kandi replies.

Come next morning, a loud chirping sound awakens the Clanadians before Kandi can. Cupie's first to get up, and sees Kandi in the living room.

"What in the…"

"Chree- wree chree!"

Cupie spots a chickadee flying about.

"Kandi! Did you let this bird in?"

"Her name's Carissa, and yeah! I did!" Kandi gleams, jumping after the bird. "Chirp chirp chirp!"

The rest of the Clanadians had dragged themselves out of their rooms too to see what the commotion was.

"Kandi, there is this magical thing. It's known as sleep." Thiala explains. "You should really try it some time."

"Is that… is that a bird that's flying around up there?" Melody questions.

"It is!" Kandi replies. "I adoptedabled her!"

"Did we not ask to come with?" Techi reminds. "What time is it anyway?"

The bird flies over to Feather, and lands on her hoof when she holds it out. "Hey, she's kinda cute, huh?"

"Techi's right- how early is it? I have to pick up Harmony by eight."

"It's nearly five thirty." Thiala informs. "Why exactly were you adopting a pet at five thirty in the morning, Kandi?"

Once all the initial commotion settles down, and the bird is in her cage, Kandi goes on to tell Thiala, Cupie, and Melody about the ranch. And, of course, the food. Apparently they have breakfast early there. She tells them about how the bird escaped, and Samaria had to go find her again.

"She keeps escaping because she's picky about the bird seed she eats." Kandi continues. "Samaria says they switched to a more affordable brand, and Carissa and some of the other birds are having a hard time getting used to it."

"So you brought her here?" Cupie assumes.

"Well, yeah! There's great food here, and me and Carissa get along SO so well!"

"Kandi dear, birdies can't eat pony food." Melody explains. "They need a special mix that's right for their nutritional needs."

"Don't tell me. You make bird food." Thiala guesses.

"Actually-"

"Oh, great! Another thing Melody can do- that I'm sure she's just _great_ at! How many ribbons has your bird food won? Like, ten?"

"Only one." Melody winces.

"Unbelievable- do you have to be such a freaking show off all the time? The nerve!" Thiala says, and returns to her room.

"Okay then." Cupie comments. "Well, there's also the matter of the contract's rules on having pets in the complex. As I'm sure you're aware, there are specific guidelines you must follow in order to-"

"Come on Carissa! Melody's gonna cook us some yummytastic bird foods!" Kandi exclaims, hopping into the kitchen.

"Huh. Well, ehm, I suppose I'll go ahead and add Carissa the Chickadee under your name then." Cupie shrugs, and leaves down the hall.

"Not that I mind making food for your bird, but I already told you I wasn't making breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, cause you said you had to pick up Harmony." Kandi reminds. "But it's not eight yet, and you got a whole bunch of time."

"Because you woke me up…" Melody sighs.

"You're welcome!"

Melody pauses. "Well, I don't exactly have all the necessary ingredients-"

"We'll deal with what we got." Kandi interrupts. "It's better than the food they were giving her before."

"Chree!" Carissa chirps in agreement.

"Er… well I-" Melody sighs. "Kandi… I'm tired. Can't your bird wait for lunch?"

"Nope! She's hungry, like, ten minutes ago!" Kandi explains.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Melody sighs.

"Chree-kwee!"

"What she said." Kandi replies, and takes a seat at the counter.

**A/N: Quite a long chapter today I guess! I'm actually looking for a pet of my own, but I'm not sure what to get since I missed the tour. Could anypony head over to my profile and vote on which pet you think I should get? There should be a link at the top of Medlie's profile page.**

**-Feather**


	10. No Room

Episode 10

No room

"Well?" Thiala prompts, flipping her hair. "Am I fabulous, or what?"

"For the tenth time, yes." Techi sighs. "It's great."

Thiala glares at her. "You hardly sound enthusiastic."

"If I do, can we go home?"

"Sure."

Techi takes a deep breath. "Woo! Yeah! Go Thiala go! That was GREAT! That was FANTASTIC! That was-"

"Enough!" Thiala interrupts. "Really- why must you be so sarcastic?"

"Maybe it's because you scheduled me for three tech rehearsals in one day." Techi groans. "Really Thiala, it's just fine. Why do you _have_ to practice so much?"

"The performance is this weekend, Techi. I know my performance is flawless, but your cues are still a little late. You best not screw me over."

"Excuse me?"

Just as Techi looks as though she's about to deck Thiala, Cupie leads Melody in.

"I can't believe I forgot to show you when you first got here… what was I thinking?" Cupie says to Melody. "This is our stage, available to everypony in the complex. It's set up as a 'theatre in the round' type."

"So a Black Box stage." Melody confirms.

"Is that the name of it?" Cupie ponders. "Well I suppose you theatrical type would know."

"Excuse me, but can you not see that this space is occupied?" Thiala snorts.

"Thiala really, you think you're the only one who needs to use this space? You know this room is in high demand with the full moon coming up." Cupie argues.

"And YOU know how important it is that I get my routine right." Thiala counters. "I'm doing a solo performance this time around, so none of those ditzy back up dancers will be getting in my way."

"You know the only reason they aren't dancing with you is because Feather's having them dance in my performance, right?" Melody checks.

"Aw, sweet! That's gonna look so-" Techi starts, but Thiala throws her a glare.

"I mean… er, how dare Feather support our competition. Heh heh…"

Melody gives her a confused look.

"They told me they weren't going dance because they all thought I should do a solo…" Thiala ponders aloud. "But now you tell me my own playwright stole them from under me for her shabby singer's performance?"

"Actually it's for the Lunachicks-" Cupie begins, but Thiala was too preoccupied in her own rage.

"The nerve of that girl taking away MY dancers! And shame on them for going without saying a thing."

"Thiala! Will you listen? Feather didn't take your dancers."

"I did." Melody interrupts.

Cupie and Thiala look at her in shock. Techi smirks, and bites her lip.

"I put out posters asking for dancers during my performance. A group came to me saying they wanted to switch out of yours, and I said yes." Melody explains boldly.

"How dare you give my dancers permission without consulting me first! This- this is an outrage!"

"They said they didn't want to dance with you- so why should they?" Melody bites back. "God forbid they join me and actually associate with an experienced performer."

"I take back what I said before, this really IS great!" Techi grins, and leans herself against the lighting.

"Shut your mouth, Techi!" Thiala snaps. "Take your stupid rehearsal space, me and Techi have to go talk to Feather about this… NOW."

"Oh come on! This is so much more entertaining then whatever the hell you were-"

Thiala shoots her a dark, malicious glare.

"I mean- coming." She corrects, and follows Thiala out as the beyond irritated earth-pony stampedes out the door, knocking into Melody as she does.

"Melody… Really," Cupie sighs. "I know Thiala isn't the nicest of ponies, but… I must say, that was… harsh."

"I was blunt." Melody corrects. "Thiala's going to have to learn sooner or later that Equestria doesn't revolve around her. And that I'm sick of putting up with her crap."

Cupie blinks.

"Would you mind letting Feather know that I'm ready to start the song? I believe she's up in her room with the rest of the Lunachicks."

"I can try." Cupie nods. "But I think she may be preoccupied with a very angry Thiala at the moment."

Thiala and Techi enter Feather room moments later.

"No."

"No? NO? What the fuck do you mean 'no'?" Thiala growls. "Those are the dancers that you found me when we started working together. Now you think you can just borrow them for Melody's song?"

"My song." Feather corrects. "And my dancers, like you stated. I'm sort of their manager. Am. Actually."

"So?"

"So if I pull them for a performance, then, I pull them." She says.

"Well now you're going to put them back."

Feather narrows her eyes. "What's with you Thiala? I thought you were happy about doing a solo performance?"

"Not until I learned Melody had personally stolen the crew." Thiala explains.

"So you don't really care if they're dancing with you then, you just don't want them dancing with Melody?" Feather clarifies.

"Exactly!" Thiala states.

At first Feather's silent. A big grin overtakes her, and she starts laughing hysterically.

"I want to know what the hell it is you are laughing about!" Thiala demands, keeping a stern looked locked on the overly-amused pony.

"I bet you would, wouldn't you?" Feather giggles. "But you have no clue! You have no clue, Thiala!"

Thiala turns red with rage. "FINE! If you aren't going to help me, then I'll take care of this myself! Come on Techi."

"But didn't you just say you were going to-" Techi stammers.

"You're coming." Thiala demands, and Techi doesn't resist.

In the rehearsal space, Lunachick Fringe meets up with Melody and the dancers. Feather makes her way down there too, to supervise and direct.

"Heya blanko." The guitarist, Electra, greets.

Feather's startled. "There you are." She sighs in relief. "I thought Kandi pulled another scavenger hunt and went looking for my long lost love again."

Electra smirks. "Something tells me she should try looking for ponies who are actually guys, then."

Feather shrugs. "Something tells me she should stop looking all together."

"Wouldn't that be a great thing for everypony?" Electra notes.

"Feather!" One of the dancers calls, running over to where she was seated. "Feather, I just wanted to say thank you SO much for letting us perform with Melody!"

Feather nods. "It'll be a good thing for your career."

"Oh absolutely! I can hardly believe she asked us. I mean- us!" She says, bouncing around. "Thiala wasn't too mad, was she?"

"Oh don't you worry about her, she's-"

"He-em!"

The ponies on stage stop and look to the entrance, where Thiala was standing with an angry look, and Techi lugging behind her.

"Listen up everypony, this space is limited for use." Thiala announces. "You aren't the only ones who need to practice, after all, so move it!"

"Thiala, really." Feather says, approaching her at the door. "You were here practically all day. What makes you think we're going to give this up after only being in here for ten minutes?"

"Five minutes too long." Thiala smirks. "Because I took up so much time, you now must share the space equally with the other patrons who wish to perform here."

"What other-"

Thiala opens the door to revile several ponies lined up, all waiting to use the room.

"No way." Feather stammers. "There's no way everypony here lives in the complex."

"Tell her, Techi."

Techi rolls her eyes. "It states in the contract that this area, being Clantopia's only theatre-in-the-round space, must be available to the public from 1 to 11 PM."

"And; anypony who does not share the space equally is in violation, and will be penalized accordingly." Thiala adds. "Techi and I were up early this morning practicing, when it was just open to residence."

"Doesn't it say something about having to share with us then?" Feather checks.

"Techi." Thiala prompts.

Techi sighs. "The contract states that if the space is not in demand, anypony can use it for extended periods."

"Because you hadn't asked, we aren't in violation here."

"Techi, what's going on? Why are you helping her?" Feather asks, looking to her now.

"Because unlike YOU, who quickly swapped over when she found a new performer, Techi's actually loyal." Thiala explains.

Feathers sights were locked on Techi, though.

"…S-sorry Feather. It's just… You me and Thiala were kinda a group before Melody showed up. I don't agree with the way she's going about solving this, but… I do think it has to be solved some how."

"Implying there's a problem." Feather marks.

Techi looks down. "Y-yes. You re-assigning Thiala's dancers without saying anything to us. That's the problem."

"Now if you don't mind, Feather, there's a few citizens here who would like to use the space." Thiala notes.

"You advertised on purpose so we couldn't perform." Feather says, taking one last shot.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Thiala states, glancing in Melody's direction.

Feather stands her ground. She continues to stare harshly at Techi, unable to believe she's supporting Thiala over her. "Pack up guys. Let's find somewhere else to practice." She announces, still keeping a stern, disappointed look on Techi.

She leaves, and Techi drops her head in shame, squinting her eyes shut.

**A/N:**

…


	11. No Room, Part 2

Episode 11

No Room, Part 2

"This is completely unfair." Melody sighs.

The crew were set up in the park, just outside of the complex. The Lunachicks were running the song with the dancers, but Melody was too busy pouting to join them.

"I know it is." Feather tells her. "But it's what we have to work with, unless you want to stay up until one in the morning to run the song."

"Or wait in that long ridicules line." Electra comments.

"Well, we are the _luna_chicks. That is where I came up with the name." Feather reminds.

"Cause you're all insane?" Melody asks.

"Hell yeah!" Electra chimes.

"No." Feather corrects. "Because when I signed their band, we were only able to get gigs playing during the early mornings. Times like one in the morning were normal for us."

"We played at night, and we're all girls. Luna, chicks." Electra summarizes.

"That's when the lighting choreographer started calling me chicka." Feather smiles, but quickly snaps out of it. "Anyway… when Rika Fringe took over as our singer, she was unable to make night-time rehearsals, so she changed our schedule."

"And our name." Electra adds.

"To Lunachick Fringe!" The drummer, Tempo, chimes in.

"Shouldn't you all be rehearsing?" Feather questions. "And you too Melody. No more moping, I want to hear some music."

"Sorry Blanko, but the acoustics here suck." Electra explains. "The only thing you'll be hearing is some flat tunes, if that."

"I miss our rehearsal room…" Tempo sighs.

"I don't care how bad the space is, it's what we're using. So why aren't we using it?"

"Someone's bitter." Melody notes.

"That's not music I'm hearing."

Melody glares at her as she walks herself over to the 'stage', which was really a circle of stones, and takes her place.

It was horrible; the music didn't line up like it should have, Melody was off time, and the dancers kept missing their cues. They were stumbling into each other and stepping over rocks; not used to performing on such an un-even surface.

The sound of clapping is heard.

"Bravo, really. Fantastic job." Thiala laughs.

"Don't you have somepony else to bug?" Melody grumbles.

"Oh, mwah? I was just stopping by to see where I had evicted you to. I must say, this space is atrocious!"

"Yeah? And just where are you rehearsing?" Melody huffs.

"Techi's getting into the festival's theatre soon so she can set up the lighting early. I'll be tagging along as a dry-tech participant. You know- so she can have an actual performer to test the lighting on."

"Bitch." Feather smites.

"Maybe, but fact of the matter is you're stuck here, while I get the best stage Clantopia has to offer." Thiala gloats.

"Not you. Techi." Feather informs. "She always offers that position to the Lunachicks first."

"As I recall, she always let the three of _us_ use it over your band." Thiala remarks. "Not that I give a damn."

"Why don't you go then? Go use your dumb space, and leave us the fuck alone." Melody scowls.

"Of course." Thiala grins. "And if there were any dancers who wanted to join me-"

"Please!"

"No way…" Feather says, nearly breathless. "No, but you said… you told me how good this would be for your career to work with Melody. Are you really just going to head off with her?"

"I am."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

"Sorry Feather… but a terrible performance isn't going to do anything for my career. I need someplace better to practice, it's nothing personal."

Thiala smirks with pride as the dancers join her side. "What about some live music for my song? I'm sure the Lunachicks would sound much better practicing on the stage which they're expected to perform tomorrow, hm?"

"Thiala stop!" Feather demands.

"There's no chance we're coming with you." Electra notes. "And tell that Techi that if being loyal comes first, then she's a traitor in the eyes of Lunachick Fringe."

"Suit yourself." Thiala shrugs. She takes her dancers, who look back apologetically, before following her towards the theatre.

"Thank you Electra." Feather sighs.

"Anything for my long lost lover, huh?" She laughs.

Feather wasn't laughing, though. She hung her head in silence, ashamed she couldn't provide a better rehearsal space for her performers.

"…come on Blanko, cheer up."

"Forget Thiala." Melody says. "And her dancers too. Who needs them?"

"They needed us." Feather sighs. "I let them down. I let you guys down… I may have even let Thiala and Techi down, in all of this."

"You can't be serious." Melody exasperates.

"I'm not saying what they're doing is okay, but I can't just allow this to happen. I have to fight back… you guys deserve it."

"Feather…" Electra sighs. "You're doing your best."

"No. I'm going to get our rehearsal room back. Some how." Feather says, completely determined. "You girls chill here for a moment. I'll be right back."

Before any could protest, Feather flies off towards the complex.

"So… practice is canceled until further notice?" Electra guesses.

"That's what it looks like." Melody replies.

Feather enters the complex. The line was getting shorter, but still exceptionally long. She pushes past the waiting patrons, and enters the room.

"Listen up everypony." She calls, stepping up on stage.

"Feather, we're in the middle of our run." One of the group members on stage says.

"And I'm sorry to interrupt, but several of you are in violation."

The crowd begins to chatter.

"I know Thiala said the space was open to everypony, but I must remind you this space is only available to citizens. Citizens of Clantopia. I must ask anypony from other parts of Equestria, even if they are performing in Clantopia's festival, to leave the vicinity.

A few groups leave. It wasn't much, but…

"Also, when nearing time for the full-moon festival, all theatrical facilities in Clantopia are reserved for those who are in the show only. Anypony who is here for independent purposes other then to perform in the festival must also leave until the festivities have wrapped up." She continues.

One more group exits.

"As for who's left, Cupie has agreed to a new policy regarding this space, which will take effect starting tomorrow. Anypony who wishes to use the room must sign up for a rehearsal slot on a sheet, which will be posted on the door. Anypony who is a citizen of Clantopia can sign up between 1pm to 11pm on weekdays, and from 12pm to midnight on Saturdays and Sundays. Residence of the complex may sign up any times, excluding Monday and Thursday between the times of 11pm to midnight, which will be closed for cleaning."

Once that was taken care of, the groups went back to their performance. Feather made her way down to the festival's theatre next, to find Melody was already there.

"Feather!" Melody says, approaching her. "I'm having no luck getting through to this girl. Help me out here."

"Hello Feather." Thiala greets. "Come to trick me out of here with your rules? I heard a few complaints from a few of the patrons whom I so generously allowed to use our fine theatrical establishment."

"No." Feather answers.

"Hm?"

"I just came to deliver Electra's message. Techi…?"

Techi looks at her. "F-feather…"

"Techi, you've picked your side, and I respect that. By popular vote though, I'm… I'm going to have to excuse you from having any participation in the Lunachick Fringe."

Her eyes widen.

"I've found a new lighting technician who's going to be activating our cues. I'll have to ask you to allow him to use the space once the Lunachicks begin, and until our song is done."

"F-feather… I…"

"That being said, he will also need an allotted time period in order to get his lighting rigged."

"You're going to play THAT game, then?" Thiala smites.

"No." Feather sighs. "Unfortunately, this is going to be a regular thing. I can't have Techi affiliated with the Lunachicks any longer, the same way as I'm going to have to drop your backup dancers from under my management."

"This is getting confusing…" Melody moans.

"Like Techi, the dancers are individuals I personally recruited for your performances, Thiala. Because they have left without my consent, they are no longer affiliated with me. The only way to be fair about it is to drop Techi too."

"Heya, we gonna perform or what?"

Electra and the Lunachicks were entering now, as well as a fragile-looking male pony.

"Um, where do I set up?"

"The rigging is up there." Feather tells him, signaling towards the upper stage.

"No way, that snot-nosed school kid who fucked up the lighting last time?" Techi comments. "I've been replaced by that?"

"Wait- Feather!" One of the back-up dancers calls. "If I'm following all this right, then if we all come back and perform with you, then that means Techi can come back too, right?"

Feather glares at her. "Technically. But really- you think I'm about to let you come back now just because we have the rehearsal space?" Feather walks up on stage. "This space is reserved for Martin to set up his rigging. He gets to choose which group he wishes to use for his dry tech, and he's selected Lunachick Fringe." She announces. "I'll have to ask anypony else who's not affiliated with the Lunachicks to clear."

"This is uncalled for!" Thiala shouts.

"I will call authorities." Feather replies.

Thiala, about to explode in a fit of rage, grunts through her teeth. "Come on, Techi. Let's find ourselves somewhere else to rehears."

"No."

Thiala snaps her head in her direction. "Excuse me?"

"Hasn't this gone on long enough Thiala? You're making a huge deal out of this when it's not. It's not this important for you to rehears ten hours in one day."

"Oh, no." Feather huffs. "Don't you remember what she said? All she cares about is fucking with Melody. Electra's right; don't even talk to us about loyalty."

Techi squeezes her eyes shut. "I… I know. I understand if you don't want me to be part of your performance anymore… but I can't help you either Thiala. I can't put up with this anymore, all this attitude and demanding. It's too much."

"I agree." One of the dancers sighs. "Even if I can't be part of Feather's song anymore, I can't take any more of this Thiala."

"Just where do you all think you're going?" Thiala asks, stamping her hoof.

The dancer shrugs. "Find somepony else to dance for?"

"I hear there's a new agency going up somewhere around center-Equestria." Another comments. "Just a thought."

"I don't know about moving down that way…" The dancer replies. "But I'm getting out of here. Sorry about all this, Feather."

The four dancers leave, and Techi follows them.

She stops at the door.

"Feather, I hope you can forgive me. This went too far."

"I shouldn't have let it." Feather states. "I should have stopped this back at the rehearsal room. I'm sorry it has to work out this way."

"Everypony's just going to leave me, then?" Thiala calls.

"You're leaving too Thiala." Electra comments. "You're in violation of Bulbo's technical rehearsal."

"Dry Tech. And my name's not Bulbo, it's-"

"Just do your lighting thing."

Martin sighs.

Feather raises an eyebrow at Thiala. "This is what you wanted. A solo performance. And, like I said… I will call authorities."

Thiala slowly trudges out of the room, and shuts the door, turning the lights off as she does.

"Well, that's it!" Melody says, breaking the silence. "We won, right?"

Feather shakes her head. "We lost our dancers, ninety percent of our rehearsal time, and probably the best technical director in all of Equestria."

"Um, guys? How do I fix this?" The kid calls from the rigging above. "I tried attaching this wire thingy to, um… that, but they all just sorta stopped working."

"Lesson one of lighting design; light switch." Electra tells him, and flips up the lights.

"We have less than an hour to do one final run, and then everypony get some sleep. I know it's been a long day today, so get your rest for the performance tomorrow."

**A/N:**

**So, um… review, alright? Thanks.**

**-Feather**


	12. No Room, Part 3

Episode 12

No Room; Part 3

"Yeah yeah, what up? Who's ready to party full-moon style?"

The crowd hypes up, and Feather can hear the excitement from backstage.

"Alright Lunachicks, we're on directly after intermission. If you're going to leave, stay close by, and no breaking the fourth wall." Feather explains. "Try not to get chained to any props either."

"Eh-heheh…" Melody chuckles.

"Don't get dragged away by obnoxious Kandi's, too." She warns.

"Hey, I'll try my best!" Electra laughs.

"Feather!"

She turns around.

"Techi, shouldn't you be up in the booth?" Feather asks.

"Yeah." She replies. "I just wanted to come wish you guys good luck, so…" She gives Feather a hug. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Techi."

"And, if there were anything else you needed from me…" She adds.

"Thank you, Techi." Feather repeats. "We'll manage."

"You got a kid with a flashlight as your lighting crew." Techi reminds her. "And I did some research; since your dancers never technically preformed with Thiala before you pulled them, they aren't in violation. I never _really_ helped Thiala in her performance, so…?"

Feather looks at her.

"Techi, I already hired a new lighting guy." Feather explains. "But… I guess if he happened to, I don't know, accidentally get chained to one of the props?" Feather looks in Melody's direction, closing one eye.

"Hm? Oh! Uh, be right back."

Techi smiles.

"Only because he won't be able to perform his duties." Feather reminds. "After all, the first rule of theatre; the show _must_ go on."

"Y-yeah." Techi nods.

"Speaking of which, don't you have some lights to be running?" Electra asks.

"Aw, I pre-programmed them last night. They practically run themselves." Techi explains. "I better get on up there though. Good luck, Lunachicks!"

"Can't do it without you, Techi." Feather replies.

"The kid's all tied up." Melody says, re-entering the room.

"You know you didn't literally have to chain him to something, Melody." Feather explains. "You could have just as easily told him to scram."

"You were never intending to use him to begin with, were you Blanko?"

Feather shrugs. "Who says I need a lighting director at all?"

"Oh come on Feather- Techi's your girl and you know it!" Electra laughs.

Feather blushes. "Now now…"

"Kid with flashlight really can't compare to the best lighting director in all of Equestria, after all." Melody giggles. "You're words, not mine."

"Hey, now…" She says, blushing even deeper. "You really think I'd just turn my back on her? I'm not Thiala, remember?"

They laugh.

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

Melody shrugs. "I was kinda wondering too, but I didn't see her backstage when I went to chain up the lighting kid."

"Whoa, you think she bailed?" Electra asks.

"Not sure, but I think somepony should go find her. All in all, I did sorta take her dancers from her." Feather suggests.

"Oh yeah- I wanted to ask you about that. What was that you said the other day… about her only caring about messing up my performance?" Melody questions.

"Quite back stage!" The stage manager calls, and the performers switch to a whisper.

"She was actually quite happy with performing by herself until she found out her dancers had been moved to back you up." Feather explains.

"Is that so…?" Melody says, looking down. "Maybe this all could have been avoided had I not said anything to begin with."

"Hey. Thiala's temper is her problem, by no means should you take responsibility for it."

"I may have ignited the flames a little." Melody admits.

"It all worked out in the end, though, right?" Electra clarifies. "Who cares what Thiala's doing, let's focus on our song."

"I think I'm going to go find her. Like I was saying… I did take her dancers." Feather says.

"I technically took them." Melody reminds. "I was the one who asked for their help."

"You wanna go look for her then?" Feather offers.

"I'll pass."

Feather smirks. "You didn't know they already belonged to a group, so don't worry about it. I'll go look for her, see if I can't somehow make it up to her."

"Some times I think Blanko's too nice." Electa comments.

"Why do you keep calling her that anyway?" Melody asks. "Is that part of the whole chika-Techi thing too?"

"Don't you know? Feather doesn't have her cutie mark."

Melody's eyes widen. "She's like, thirteen though!"

"Fifteen." Electra corrects. "And, yeah. She just… never got it. I call her Blanko. I can't believe you never noticed! Don't you live with her?"

"Well, yeah, but I guess I just figured it was black like the rest of her." Melody reasons.

"Nope. Feather's completely cutie-mark-less."

"Gosh…"

"Don't performers have to remain backstage?" Thiala asks, as Feather approaches her.

"I could say the same about you, considering you're just so adamant on following the rules." Feather notes. "And here I thought you were supposed to go on in the first half."

Thiala sits back, and crosses her arms. "Nope."

Feather sits next to her. "I doubt they placed a solo act with no lighting designer after intermission." She scoffs.

"They didn't."

"So why aren't you performing, then?" Feather asks.

"No room."

She pauses.

"You overbooked, Feather. You signed up for one spot, and that's what you got. And since you're listed as my manager, whether you officially are or not… I have no choice but to abide by those rules."

"I… I can't believe I forgot to sign up for a second space." Feather stammers. "I guess I got so caught up in preparing with the Lunachicks…"

"You forgot about me?" Thiala finishes.

"I didn't forget about you. I let you and Techi manage yourselves. The three of us are a team, remember?"

"Were." She sighs. "I thought you kicked Techi out?"

"I would never just turn my back on her." She says. "Or you. I'm not just going to let you skip out on this festival, Thiala."

"I think it's a little late for that."

"Not necessarily. I have no dancers for my song- and you already have a piece ready! My group knows the tune to the song you were dancing too, and I could always-"

"Feather." Thiala stops her. "It's alright, okay? I lost. You do your performance thing, you can owe me later."

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too…" Thiala sighs. "I suppose we both got sidetracked with the new girl, hm?"

"I suppose." Feather nods.

"Now get on back stage, before they void your performance all together." Thiala warns.

Feather smiles, and takes off just in time for Melody to walk up.

"I looked over the list too. You know it's signed up under your name, right?" She tells her. "You could have totally claimed our spot and wiped out are performance all together."

"What? You can't be serious- really? Well, god damn it, do I wish I would have known that!" Thiala exclaims, acting upset. "Believe me, Melody, I would have clobbered your little performance had I known it would be that easy!"

Melody narrows her eyes. "Uh huh. Well, just wanted to make sure you were aware." She says and walks away.

Thiala keeps a harsh glare locked to her until Melody leaves.

Then drops it.

"Hmmm... I didn't, though. I read contracts and told everypony about my rehearsal space and hurt Feather and eventually gave up my own performance just to hinder you." She says, moping away from the stage. "I worked so hard to cause you such grief. I'm a mess."

**A/N:**

**Hello, everypony! Sorry, I haven't quite felt like myself the past couple days. I promise from now on; no more depressing author notes. All I ask in return is for some awesome reviews from you guys. Do we have a deal? Next week I'll be paying back the favor I owe to my fellow Clanadian pony Thiala, so keep reading!**

**-Feather**


End file.
